Dark Oblivion
by QueenofDemons
Summary: Trunks world has come to an end, and now he has taken refuge in the past. They are bound together as Yami and Hikari. Now Little Trunks has seen Trunks' Past, and all is explained. The final chapter has arrived Ch.5.. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Dark Oblivion**

The sun had risen above the mountains, and the air was crisp as Bulma, Vegeta and Trunks were saying goodbye. Trunks was looking handsome as ever in his jean jacket, and black pants. Saying goodbye was never easy, still Bulma helped him strap on his sword to his back, and told him to be careful on his journey back to his time.

The time had come for Trunks to return home, he knew his mother was worried about him, for he had been gone for two years past time, and one year his time. After hugging his younger mother goodbye, he waved to his father who was kicked back against a tree and flew into his time machine.

After a final wave he vanished

While on the way between Dimensions, Trunks was thinking to himself about his last trip, and how going in the past always cheers him up.

Goku just had that air about him. Whenever things were bad, no matter how bad it was, seeing him seemed to erase all the problems: that was just a special gift he had.

Still now it was time to go back to his world and help restore it back to the way things are in the past. The androids really messed things up and it was his job to make it better. He was the last Z fighter as well as the last hope for the people. So he began to think about the new changes he could make, when suddenly a brief thought had entered his mind.

This was the last time he would be able to go into the past….

Trunks began to wonder why he thought that….He had the time machine so he could always return…Couldn't he….

…

After about a minute he was back in his own time. Unfortunately his time wasn't like the past. Everything had been destroyed and everything was barren. Trunks capsuled his machine and began to fly home…

As he was flying home, he was surprised the repair project hadn't at least repaired the city. Still he figured do to man power or lack of money and resources the project didn't have the power to repair anything…At least he hopes this was the problem. Still as he passed one village after another, a bad feeling came over him, and this wasn't anything he could shake.

Trunks stopped for a minute over a village

An older man waived to him and he waved back

(Well it looks normal) Trunks looking at the people buzz from one side of the market place to the other, mothers hollering at their children to keep close to them and to stop messing around

Trunks smiled and brushed his bangs out of his eyes, and saw some of the kids see him and point to him and waive.

He waived to a few others then continued on home, the only thing abnormal about the village was a hint of sorrow in the people's eyes and Trunks knew, like always, his feeling was right. Something bad had happened and even though he didn't know what it was. He knew something wasn't right.

Trunks arrived home and though the house was rebuilt, it still looked the same round home it always was. Still Trunks could sense something was wrong and it just didn't feel the same.

Trunks entered cautiously and walked into the front room, there was a chill in the air.

"Mother?" Trunks

Since there was no response and no one was there, he went to check the lab.

As he neared the door to the lab, he stopped to survey the scene

"The Hell?" Trunks placing a hand to the door

The door had all sorts of scratches and dent marks on it. Fearing for his mother he entered the lab using his mothers' code to enter, and called out to her.

"Mother!" Trunks looking around (Where is she)

Still there was no answer, and as he entered everything looked the same as it had always been. Her secrete projects and her machines she was perfecting were still in tact. Closing the lab door he went to head to her room.

(Where the hell is she? Perhaps she's at capsule corps or something or shopping, but she doesn't go shopping unless it's with me or ChiChi) Trunks walking down also remembering his young mother as he said this last part.

Still as he was walking down the long dark hall he heard the front door open, and turned around.

"Mother!" Trunks "I'm home but where the hell did you go" Talking as he ran down the hall to great his mother, but he stopped dead in his tracks, he was shocked to see it wasn't his mother at all.

A tall man with dark hair, a beard, and a twisted mustache entered the house. Immediately Trunks went on guard.

"Who the hell are you" Trunks in a deadly yet calm voice

He knew this man wasn't strong like him so he knew he was no threat, still if anything Trunks was curious.

"I am the president of capsule corps" Man

"!" Trunks gone wide-eyed in shock

Seeing the reaction on Trunks he smiled and continued

"My name is Rasho, Ah you must be Trunks, Bulma's degenerate son" Rasho

"!" Trunks squaring off and giving him a death glare equal to that of Vegetas

Not being intimidated he began to walk into the house and take off his shoes in what seemed to be his usual manner, then he walked out of the doorway and into the house to fill Trunks in on the details.

"Your mom and I married about seven months ago, your mom fell ill and while you were gone on your "adventure" she died in my arms without you at her side" Rasho forgetting about tact and telling it like it was

"…" Trunks shocked and straitened up as he began to take this all in

Trunks didn't know what to say, he just stood still and continued to have his confused and shocked expression on his face

Seeing the response, or lack there of, Rasho continued

"It was about three months ago. Since we had wedded I took over the company and have been finishing the projects she started." Rasho seeing Trunks not move an inch he went further inside the house to the living room, and put his torn leather bag down on the scuffed, light wooden table. Then he proceeded to the couch, and fell into the couch as though he was grieving over the loss of his wife.

Trunks only vaguely saw the man move, he was still trying to comprehend the information he was given. At this point not knowing how he was going to react, he just stood still.

(!) Trunks being filled with questions and different emotions all at once

Whether this was true or not, Trunks could feel the pain this man had, and he could tell it was nothing compared to his own.

Trunks felt a stab in his heart and though Trunks would never cry in front of anyone, he could feel the tears begin to well up inside, and Trunks calmly left the house without another word being said.

Rasho saw Trunks open the door and leave the house; still he didn't know what else to tell him, and being that he was still grieving, he was unable to give any comfort to Trunks, so he just watched him leave.

…

Outside

"…" Trunks

Trunks gripped his hands into fists, then flew off

(…) Trunks (How am I suppose to believe this guy, I don't even know who the hell he is)

Trunks flew off as fast as he could to go to his "secrete base". This was mainly a vacant barren land thirty miles outside of town, there he could unleash his fury and no one was around to get hurt.

Still as he flew, the battle between him and the tears came to an end, and he lost. They just began to flow down his cheeks, the wind would sweep the tears away, but more and more continued to flow.

With every passing moment more tears were shed, and the little happiness he had had from his trip, was gone.

His soul was being consumed by the sorrow he had in his heart, and this was the beginning of his breaking point. With every tear came sorrowful unanswerable questions that he knew would never have answers…

(Why mother…Why didn't you wait for me to return….Why did you leave me….Who the hell is this man….Did you really love him….Is he telling the truth….Why did you have to leave….Was it because of me?...Was it because I wasn't here?...Could I have prevented this somehow?...) Trunks

Trunks was thinking and crying at the same time, and as more time past more anger and sadness arose in him, and finally he knew he couldn't make it to his "secrete base".

"I can't…." Trunks stopping in mid air and gripping his fists tight to which blood flowed down his fingers.

There was a barren stretch of land below and as he landed the fury consumed him and he just cut loose.

"NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Trunks unleashed his fury and fell to the ground

His fingers dug two inches deep into the dirt, and as he pounded the floor his anger and sadness made him turn super Saiyan 3.

After crying his sorrowful tears he just let his energy go.

His energy escaped from his body and blew everything around him for miles. Nothing was able withstand his fury.

Everything from the smallest patch of yellow, dry grass, to the tallest mountains crumbled into rocks and boulders. Everything from that radius was gone in a blink of an eye. The only thing left was small rocks.

Still that didn't concern Trunks. Tear after sorrowful tear shed from his eyes and Trunks, for once in his life, didn't know what to do.

Finally after about five minutes, he was spent and exhausted, he transformed back to normal, and fell to the floor not caring that his hair mixed in with the dirt.

At this point in time….he just didn't care…..She was gone….the only person in his time he really cared about, other than his mentor Gohan, she was the last one and now she too had left him, and coming to grips of this made him feel helpless and hopeless.

Bitter sadness came over him and all Trunks wanted to do was lock all of this away, somehow, He didn't want to feel this pain anymore, but he didn't know what else to do

…

Time past and he just laid there, too exhausted to move, and not caring.

The clouds moved by in the sky and the wind rustled his hair.

"Mother" Trunks whispered "Why?"

More tears came and went and finally as they ceased, taking all his strength, he got up from the floor.

"WHY DID YOU LEAVE!" Trunks hollered as he clenched his hands into fists

More blood flowed down his fists and loosing control of himself, Trunks began to punch every boulder in site and sent them all flying for miles.

"Who the hell is this man!" Trunks firing pot shots at the boulders he had flung into the sky then used as targets "Why did you marry him!"

He then stopped after he ran out of boulders; he stood there taking in breath

"Man, what now?" Trunks sighing

He was spent again and just sat onto the floor burying his head in his hands.

Trunks pain seemed to be more than he could bare and after crying a few tears, he just rested his head on his arms and looked around. His eyes were red and his hair was messy and dirty from him lying on the dirt. Still at this moment his appearance wasn't anything he cared about.

"…" Trunks looking around at all the devastation he caused

All Trunks could do was smile

"At least I had a good training session, All right enough of this" Trunks getting up and finally coming to a conclusion

He figured the last thing he could do was say goodbye to his mother at her gravesite and let her know he arrived safely home. So after dusting himself off, and cleaning up a bit, he flew off to go search for her gravestone.

…

…Days passed….

Trunks had searched for days till finally he gave up.

(Where is she?) Trunks "Damn, I've searched everywhere"

Finally deciding that she was no where around, he had no choice but to ask Rasho where he buried her.

So finally he gave in and went back to the house.

Unsure if he was home or not and not really giving a damn, he walked right in.

"This is going to be awkward, this is still my house. Still he did marry my mom as well" Trunks giving a huge sigh he walked up the stairs to his room

"Damn" Thinking and talking to himself

Trunks was used to being the **man** of the house, now to have to give up that role to who knows who, made him feel vary uncomfortable.

Still knowing he wasn't there Trunks took a shower and after changing into a white t-shirt and blue jeans he went to his mothers' lab.

"The hell?" Trunks noticed more marks on the door

Putting a hand on the door he noticed these marks were consistent and deep, still after awhile he dismissed this he went in. He charged up his time machine and went on his mothers' computer.

(If someone is trying to get in here, then I will make a back up copy of all of her files and put a virus into the computer. This way if anyone tried to hack in, other than me, everything, all data, all files will be destroyed. The only person who should finish her work…is me) Trunks a little defiant to his new stepfather

Trunks made copies of all the projects, work, and all data his mother had spent her life working on, then uploaded the virus onto the computer so it was ready just incase.

"There…that's better" Trunks (Well it makes me feel better)

His mother had created power capsules that could help bring power to the city. The old electronics were able to be plugged in and used; still since the power was only temporary, the old electronics, like computers, could only be used up to an hour.

The power capsules themselves were capable to power the houses for six months, providing large technology privileges like computers and microwaves weren't plugged in to zap all the power.

Still this is still being experimented with, so Bulma hooked up their house with power capsules to test the capsules out. Still being that they weren't used to having conveniences like power, his mother only used her computer once a week till the new capsules were completely tested and finished, still when she did use the computer she downloaded all her information into it, and if someone was trying to break in, this is what they would want…her data.

And Trunks wasn't going to let them get it.

Still after the virus was uploaded, he looked at where she was in the projects and judging where she was, he could tell she hadn't finished it yet.

So for something to do, Trunks shut off the computer, and began to finish where she left off on her projects.

As he worked he began to think of what it was he was going to do.

(Next to mom I am the only one who would be able to finish her work) Trunks thinking as he worked on a few repairs to the equations regarding the capsules

Trunks put the pencil down and put his hand on his chin, then after awhile began to bite down on his thumbnail

"The idiot already took my position as president of capsule corps; I could reclaim my position easy, everyone knows I am the true heir to the company." Trunks

Trunks began to put his feet up on the wooden desk and kick back in the chair "Still what I want is to go back to my young mothers' time and see Gohan and Goku…and my father"

Trunks gave out a large sigh and sat properly at the desk and looked back down at the paperwork in front of him.

"I mean I could finish this easy, but what would be the point, just to give it to Rasho…I WONT!" Trunks put all the folders together and put all the projects his mother was working on onto the desk and capsuled it. Then he put everything else in the larger capsule, and re-capsuled everything into one large capsule.

By the time he was done packing everything up, all that was left in the room was his time capsule, and a little laptop he always kept with him.

This laptop was his present from his younger mother; together they loaded all his information in it, including information on his time capsule, and ways to repair anything that may need repairing or updating.

Trunks sighed and sat down on the chair

"I will leave after I say goodbye to mother" Trunks making up his mind "Then I will give all these findings to my young mother in the past. It is her find"

Feeling better he continued onto another project that he had been working on for two months. It is going to be a new charger for his time capsule. This will let him charge the Time capsule faster. With the current charger it takes a month to charge. Still this new charger will let him charge up the time capsule in a week. The faster he is out of here the better.

"It is time to say goodbye to this place." Trunks

Knowing Rasho wouldn't be home for another three hours he buried himself into the work. He liked fixing things…It was simple and in the end he got satisfaction that he had accomplished something new. Since he was in an emotional state this was exactly what he needed. His sorrow and pain had left him briefly and he was busy working on this project…Till his thoughts had turned on him.

(What if something bad had happened to her, what if someone killed her, if so, I **will** kill them) Trunks crushed the controller in his fist

Just as his pain left him, it had returned with vengeance…Once again he had become emotional and silent tears streamed down his eyes. His heart grew heavy and his soul cried with him…

More time past and at some point in time, sleep had found Trunks.

…

Trunks awoke to banging sounds on the lab door, for someone was attempting to try to force the lab door to open. Trunks knew that their efforts were going to fail, for the lab door was made from and alien material off of an old spaceship, Trunks always just assumed it was from his fathers ship, still it was going to take more effort than what a **mere **human had to pry it open.

Trunks got up and in spite of the banging sounds he finished capsuling everything but his time capsule.

(Damn thing still needs to finish charging.) Trunks looking at the large machine

All the mini capsules he placed in a hand held box, then he capsuled that box into a single capsuled and placed it in his pocket.

Smiling he listened and noticed the banging stopped, taking a look around at the empty room he smiled again pleased with himself.

(Now if someone gets in the only thing I need to worry about is my time capsule. Still my fathers' door will keep them out and the computer now has a virus so it too is safe.) Trunks smiling at his efforts

Not understanding why and not caring, Trunks went over to the door after a long period of silenced and opened it. The culprit had left and after closing it, harder than he really needed to, he left up the stairs to the main house to see if his so called step father had returned home.

He entered the front room to see the guy looking more disheveled than ever. He was in the same position he was in when Trunks left him, only now it looked as though he was under more stress then before.

The man looked up as Trunks entered the room.

"Come here son" Rasho

"I am **not** your son" Trunks in a deadly voice

"I loved your mother, I love her still, you are a part of her, and I love you" Rasho

"…" Trunks

(What the hell?) Trunks

Still thinking about his mother, made him question everything. He wasn't here with her, so perhaps her wanting to marry may have been her choice, and if the bastard was able to make her happy, even a little, than he was entitled to give him the benefit of the doubt as his way of thanking the man for making her happy. Still it didn't mean he had to like this guy, there was just something about him.

Still Trunks needed this guy to give him what he needed, and that was information.

Trunks sighed and looked at the pitiful human

"Where did you bury my mother" Trunks calmly and softly

"I didn't bury her" Rasho looking even more pitiful

"What!" Trunks

"She was cremated" Rasho with tears in his eyes got up and went to him only being a few feet apart "She was spread over the sea, where we were wedded about forty miles from here"

(She's……..Gone…) Trunks

Trunks' mind was going at forty miles and hour

(I can never say goodbye……….I can never see her……She's never going to return…) Trunks trying to come to grips with everything

"Go and rest son" Rasho

Not putting up a fight and in too much shock he did as he was told.

In Trunks' room he sat on his bed in the dark with his thoughts as the only company

…

Five days passed

Trunks didn't eat much, and slept little.

For every time he tried to sleep he only had nightmares of his mother dieing and during the day his mind was on his dreams.

This caused him to slowly loose himself, and this made him become depressed, and since he became depressed his soul began to suffer as well.

His dreams were of his mother suffering, she had died a hundred times in his dreams, and each time was more horrific than the last.

In one dream when she died she was screaming out for Trunks to save her, and at times he'd be so close to her, but then she would burst into flames in front of him, and the ashes that were once his mother would then blow off in the wind, leaving the dead decay smell of the body, that once was in the air, the smell was a smell he knew well…The smell of rotting corpses is not something easily forgotten…

In another dream he walked down to the lab, the air was thick, and a stale smell would hint at his nose. Slowly and cautiously he opened the lab door only to find a blank room and still quietness.

Then as though watching a screen, images would slowly appear; dark and blurred at first, and then slowly the color would come. His mother was knocked out onto the floor and the blood slowly began to drip from her skull. The blood began to create a puddle on the floor and he would call out to her, but there would be no response.

He would then rush to her side and attempt to call out to her, but he couldn't touch her his hands would go right through her body as though he was a ghost for he had no flesh, and then he sensed someone was behind him…Quickly he turned, but all he saw was a dark image that shielded the only light to the room.

The image was dark and he laughed maniacally, dismissing him he turned back to his mother and as he stretched out his hand to her, her body began to melt and her skin slowly peeled off her bones. After awhile all that was left was her skeleton, then it too turned into ash and Trunks was once again alone…

He turned back to the dark figure and suddenly the figure was beginning to come to view but each time he would attempt to get a clear view of the man Trunks would wake up and scream out for his mother, but all he would get was silence, she was no where around…And she wasn't coming back.

…

Trunks would wake up with more tears in his eyes and since he wasn't eating much, his strength was leaving him. He was suffering by these mental images, and horrid dreams; these were the only things he could think about.

Physically he was upset and angry, and as these images played with his mind, in this dark room of his, he began to become unstable and becoming even more devastated…

Mentally he was becoming more and more unstable…The food he would eat was whatever Rasho would bring up to him, and even the food he would bring, he ate little of.

Trunks didn't want to eat anything and above all he just wanted to be left alone…

…

Trunks lifted his head from his arms, heard a sound and knew Rasho had returned home, Trunks heard him enter the house, and slowly he was coming up to check on Trunks, and to give him dinner.

This became Rashos' routine, he always checked on Trunks, to feed and to see him.

Early that morning, it hit Trunks that all he had left was this new Step Dad of his. This was the last tie he had to his mother, and even Trunks had to admit that he was at least attempting to make and effort with him.

Somewhere within Trunks' mind was a small happiness deep inside that was growing with every site of Rasho, and a small hope that maybe they will be able to become a family, for at this time of sorrow is when they needed each other the most, and everyday that had past he at least would try to make Trunks smile or at least give some comfort.

So today Trunks agreed that he will make an effort as well, and maybe with time, he will be able to except his mothers' new husband, and perhaps together they could rebuild their world to become just as good as the past.

The door opened slowly, as though it was with caution, the light from the hallway lit up Trunks' room.

"Trunks?" Rasho said quietly as though not wanting to disturb him if he was sleeping

"…" Trunks staring at the wall opposite Rasho

"Son you need to stop this…This isn't going to change anything" Rasho placed a plate of food on Trunks' stand then moved closer to him

"I know" Trunks softly

"…I am glad you are at least talking" Rasho slightly smiling "I picked up dinner on the way home. Eat this, and freshen up, then if you are still hungry come downstairs"

Rasho left the room leaving the door wide open

Trunks got up using all the strength he had, he ate, and showered. Trunks felt strange but he tried to dismiss the feeling he had.

He decided to throw on a blue shirt and a fresh pair of jeans. While staring in the mirror he noticed his coloring was a bit pale, but after morning the past few days knew that, that was to be expected. He continued to look at his reflection and a slight cloudy haze covered the mirror, then slowly as if ghostlike and image began to emerge from the haze, slowly it came into focus, and Trunks saw android 17 in the mirror glaring back at him

"Wha" Trunks shocked and wide-eyed

Then as quickly as he saw him, the image faded and another began to emerge from the cloud, he saw android 18 in his reflection smiling at him. Her lips moved as if talking, but no sound could be heard

"!" Trunks

Then as quickly as it appeared it vanished, and he was once again looking at his reflection

Trunks heart was racing at forty miles an hour

"What was that" Trunks splashing his face with cold water trying to collect himself

He slowly rose from the sink and saw himself looking back at him with a terrified look on his face. Still it wasn't his own reflection, but himself as a little boy about seven years…

The two looked at each other and Trunks could tell his little self was suffering for some reason and in pain. The boy looked scared and Trunks saw that slowly he was being encaged by something.

"What's wrong?" Trunks talking to the image of himself in the mirror and putting his hands up to the mirror as if trying to get the boy out of the mirror

Nothing was said; the little boy looked at him as though the boy pitied his older self.

"…" Trunks staring back "What is it, Tell me what's going on!"

He was hoping to get either answers or something from him. Still the little boy continued to look at him, his eyes were bright blue, yet sad, he then closed his eyes…and vanished as though he had somehow been encaged or locked away entirely.

"…" Trunks

His own reflection reappeared and Trunks himself was speechless he leaned over the sink trying to come to grips with what he had seen, yet not being able to understand.

…

After about ten minutes he entered the dining room, since he had been gone for so long he noticed the minor changes that were made.

The room itself was larger than most, and though the furniture was still the same dark blue color, he noticed the drapes were changed from green to light blue and the flower vase on the coffee table was replaced with an old statue that had a red stone in the front. The small TV in the family room was replaced with a larger one with an extremely large antenna. Though these were minor changes he knew only he would have been able to notice the changes.

Rasho was finishing up eating and looked at him, after wiping his mouth on a napkin he spoke.

"So boy finally here huh" Rasho in a superior tone

Trunks dismissed his tone

"Yes" Trunks

"Well come and dine then we have work to do" Rasho

Trunks ate everything in site and then realizing he reminded himself of past Goku and Gohan, he smiled and finished his Pepsi.

Rasho noticed he was content, he smiled then got up

"Come on son lets fix the roof before the rain hits, or this place will leak and wash us away." Rasho smiling

Though it was mild humor Trunks smiled for he saw that Rasho wanted to spend "quality" time with him, so he fallowed him to the roof.

Once Trunks got outside he took in a deep breath and felt relieved

(Guess it has been awhile) Trunks noticing Rasho was on the roof he jumped up

Trunks noticed the dark clouds in the distance, the wind was crisp and the clouds threatened them with thunder. He then noticed how bad the roof actually looked. He never noticed it before, but Rasho began fixing the domes shingles and Trunks fallowed suit working on the round domes crakes.

An hour passed by and the roof was looking better, still the dark clouds looked like soon they were going to let go of the water they carried.

Needing more supplies Rasho went back down and by the time he came back up Trunks was finishing the job.

"There that's better" Trunks wiping his brow with is forearm. (I used my Saiyan speed and cheated a bit, but hey it's done right)

Rasho had an amazed look on his face "Well guess the next thing is the back wall to the house. Come on son" Rasho lead Trunks to the back of the house and showed him where the damage was and so Trunks began to work on that as well.

Just as they were finishing the job on the wall, Trunks began to feel a few sprinkles

"Let's go in son" Rasho

Trunks smiled and they went in together.

Rasho gave Trunks a drink and together they looked out the window and watched the rain fall.

……

Days passed and periodically Trunks would check up on his time machine when Rasho wasn't home.

It still needed to charge up, for it was only 12 charged, so all Trunks could do was wait till it was done.

…

Still as time passed, slowly and unconsciously Trunks began to get into a routine.

Together they repaired the house, and Trunks actually had fun, then afterwards Rasho would cook them a meal while Trunks cleaned up.

Once done they would relax, watch TV, and hang out.

This was fine, he was able to talk to Rasho and learn about what was going on in town. Still Trunks didn't want to get involved with all that yet. Plus he was still deciding when to go back to the past.

Yet as days went by, Trunks began to slowly forget about his time machine, as well as the thought of leaving to the past.

Still this wasn't the only thing that was changing, Trunks noticed that something was keeping him from retaliating against Rasho; almost subconsciously he was unable to think bad thoughts about the guy. As if something was beginning to take his hatred he once had toward the guy away.

Then slowly he began to obey Rashos' wishes and orders unconsciously, and without giving them a second thought.

Rasho, noticing his hold on Trunks, began to treat Trunks like a slave more and more, still it didn't occur to Trunks that this was going on until he began to play with Trunks' mind, and slowly Rasho began to abuse him mentally and physically.

"Once this is done we need to calibrate it, work on it and I will go make dinner" Rasho leaving Trunks in the family room

"…" Trunks lowered his gaze to the floor and began to calibrate the machine they had been working on

This machine was to help bring power to the hospitals, at least that is what Rasho told him it was to do. Trunks just couldn't see how it would, still he wasn't about to disobey him.

Trunks, wanting to stay with the last tie he had with his mother, began to feel helpless and scared as though he was a child again.

Something wasn't right.

…

That night he laid in bed and tried to gather his hatred and anger toward Rasho but nothing would come. His Saiyan force wasn't in him anymore, either it was locked away deep inside, or it had left him completely.

Trunks felt helpless…and since he still hadn't gotten over the death of his mother, Trunks didn't know what to do.

When he wasn't needed, Trunks stayed in his dark room alone. He needed to find his strength and get out of there.

…

Slowly the night passed and in the darkness of his room Trunks awoke to a deep dark menacing voice.

'This cannot continue, I won't let it continue anymore'

"!" Trunks slowly opened his eyes and sat up in bed fast

Trunks looked around the room and noticed no one was there. The clouds broke and rain began to fall to the earth. The wind beat the trees' branches at the window, but other than that, that was all. So Trunks laid back down and closed his eyes.

'If you won't do anything about it, I WILL'

"Will you shut up" Trunks sat up in bed looked around his eyes slowly drooped down and he slowly fell back in bed and as soon as his head hit the pillow his bangs brushed his long, dark, eyelashes and he fell asleep…

…

The morning rain and the thunder outside rattled the windows; it was this noise that silenced the punches that Rasho was giving to Trunks.

This abuse had been going on since he woke Trunks up this morning.

Trunks had been grabbed out of bed and thrown across the room, then Rasho dragged him out of his room and pushed him down the stairs…Once Trunks had slowly risen off the floor, Rasho grabbed him by the collar and lifted him off the ground, only to have his stomach meet up with a punch in the gut. It was hard enough to make Trunks cough up blood, after gagging on the blood; Trunks' face had met up with Rashos' fist.

"!" Trunks being punched in the face the eighth time

This time the blood began to spill from the open wound from his lip.

Seeing the blood seemed to cause satisfaction to his Step father, for he smiled as though seeming content with the injury he caused.

He threw Trunks across the room and slowly walked toward him closing in on the distance between them while he laughed a high pitched laugh.

Trunks just looked at Rasho and gave him a death glare, for Trunks knew Rasho was pleased with himself. Still the injury he received wasn't what Rasho thought it was, for the punch to the face made Trunks' teeth sink into his lower lip and this caused the blood he knew Rasho saw.

"Finally I am seeing results" Rasho laughing of the blood pouring from Trunks' face and onto his white t-shirt

Trunks' body was bloody, and bruised from the abuse he had received from Rasho and even he had to admit he looked like hell from all the torture he was given.

Trunks was hurt, his body was sore, and that isn't including the mental pain he was feeling.

(The hell caused all this?) Trunks (I thought we were getting along)

Trunks tried to get up, but was shoved down by Rasho

"You aren't going anywhere" Rasho glaring down at him

Under usual circumstances Trunks would've knocked him to hell, yet something inside him was caged up and locked, and he wasn't able to bring himself to retaliate against the bastard.

When Trunks showed no sign of being hurt or show any emotion at all, Rasho would beat him harder.

Rashos' viewpoint was simple, if Trunks wasn't hurting or showing any blood, than he wasn't getting through to Trunks at all. So he would continue to beat Trunks until he showed the sight of blood, one way or another, and by any means necessary. And that also included torture.

He picked Trunks up off the floor and he continued to beat him till he could no longer walk, afterwards Rasho dragged him down the hall and locked him in a dark room that was no bigger than a hall closet.

There he stayed in one position, not being capable to stand up. His leg was broken from Rasho pushing him down two flights of stairs, and that was after the four hours of being beaten.

…

…Time passed….

"…" Trunks (How long have I been in here)

It was in this room that he noticed, he wasn't really alone. There was someone there, yet Trunks wasn't able to talk, and he really wasn't sure if someone was there, no one else could fit in this room.

(My mind is playing tricks on me) Trunks

"Is it?" Deep dark voice

(It has to be) Trunks thinking

There was maniacal laugh and Trunks noticed that this laughter sounded familiar somehow, yet his thoughts were interrupted by the door opening and in the doorway was Rasho.

"Come with me, boy" Rasho said threatening

Trunks couldn't really walk but he tried. He fallowed Rasho up the two flights of stairs on his bad leg.

Rasho was quiet the whole way and Trunks knew he didn't give a damn about him.

(I have to find a way to fix my leg and my wounds, this bastard will pay for this) Trunks (I have no choice….I need to use it)

The only way he would be able to heal himself was to take the sensu bean he had on him, which Goku had given him in case he was ever in a bad predicament.

Fallowing Rasho, he knew that this was the time.

"Now boy, you listen." Rasho to Trunks as he turned around and threw him back down the basement stairs

This made Trunks' other leg break, and now his bad leg had a second break in it.

Trunks gave a blank look and winced in pain as he tried to move it.

He then looked up at Rasho, he didn't care at all and though his face was bruised and his lip was bleeding, Trunks knew that no matter how many punches he gave, they were nothing compared to the training the past Z fighters gave. Still Trunks was suffering mentally as well as physically.

"I want you to find a way into your mothers' lab…If you don't you will face my wrath, you haven't seen anything yet, moronic fool..." Rasho laughed and went up the last remaining stairs to the main house, and closed the basement door.

Trunks knew how to get in, but the time Rasho gave him to open the door Trunks used it to seal it and encode a more secure lock…Until Trunks could understand what happened to his mother, he needed to secure his time machine for his escape later.

He wanted to found out if the pain his mother had in his dreams was truly what happened to her before she died.

"Well this is a better time than any" Trunks saying as he pulled out the sensu bean and shoved it in his mouth

He put his head back and thought about Goku and his young mother

"I will see them soon" Trunks smiled as he thought of them "Man at least now I know what hell is like"

Trunks continued to chew on the sensu bean and slowly something began to happen unlike before. His body was beginning to react to the sensu bean and energy deep inside began to warm his veins. He felt as though hot water was being poured on his body and then a cooling effect came over him, and he was slowly beginning to gain strength, and energy as well as beginning to remember his dreams vividly.

Trunks stared at the wall in front of him and recalled his dreams.

In his dreams he saw his mother was working at her computer in her lab when she had been grabbed by someone Trunks was able to hear her scream in agony and pain.

Then he would see her lying on the floor soaked in blood and dead. She was dragged out of the lab and up to the main house there the dream went dark again.

"The hell?" Trunks putting a hand to his face "Was that real?"

The basement was dark and dreary and he sat in the dark alone and lost. His mind has been playing tricks on him the past few days, and he was beginning to see things that weren't there. For one minute his mother and father would be beside him and the next they'd be gone. Gohan would appear and then leave without saying a word.

Trunks put his head back, and the cool wall soothed his headache

Overall the one thing he didn't understand was why he would see 17 and 18 smiling at him in the mirror once and awhile. This pissed him off more and more.

For the thing he hated most was those two androids, next on his list was his step father who would abuse and torment him…He was beginning to loose it.

He wanted to kill the bastard but he needed to know if he knew what happened to his mother.

"Why don't I torture him for a change?" Trunks smiling "I could get my answers that way, and quicker no less"

Just as soon as he thought this thought his mind went blank and a soothing sensation came over him. Then a message began to play in his head that he never knew was there to begin with.

/You are not to touch him…You are to obey/

This message played over and over in his head like a tape recorder.

Then he began to get a headache that made him hunch over. The sensu bean made him regain full body movement and it healed all his injuries yet something deep inside was trying to gain control again. Trunks was beginning to fight with himself.

"What is happening?" Trunks putting his hands to his head "Shut up…Shut up….SHUT UP!"

Trunks fell to the floor in pain; his body was getting shocked with electricity by something inside him

"Mother what is happening to me?" Trunks

Finally Trunks couldn't take the pain anymore, inside him his blood was boiling underneath his skin and the electric shock was sending his body in uncontrollable twitches. After about three minutes Trunks blacked out.

"I will not take this anymore" Deep dark and deadly voice

Trunks slowly opened his eyes yet he couldn't move a muscle, inside him there was a hunger that was growing. He always turned away from the feeling, the sensation had unknown capabilities and he was always unsure if he could control this sensation so he always fought against it…So it stood buried inside him….Still shaking this off, he gave in, and then closed his eyes

"..." Trunks

To this last thought, Trunks fell asleep…

…

Still his hatred for the bastard was strong…

Sometimes when Trunks would be asleep another side would awaken, a dark side of his personality who gives delight in getting revenge…This side of him felt no fear, for it is he who has been sustaining his weaker side.

Still Trunks' mind has made Trunks feel uncertain about the current events and at times he blacks out barely remembering what is going on or what has even happened…Until now…

…

Rasho had come down from the main house to see if his step son had made any progress. Rasho entered the hallway to see Trunks wasn't even there.

"Damn it" Rasho

Rasho turned around and came face to face with Trunks

Trunks had scared Rasho who backed up three steps away from him.

Trunks' appearance was deadly and his eyes were piercing Rashos' soul.

Trunks hair looked a deeper shade of purple and his eyes were menacing and were the color of ice…The aura he gave off was chilled and cold, and Rasho knew he meant business. Killing would be done without a second thought and this scared the life out of Rasho.

Still Rasho wasn't as scared as some other person would be, for he has done bad things in his passed and the look Trunks gave, though fearful, was as though he was looking in the mirror of his youth.

"So you decided to finally stand up for yourself…I must admit I think it is about time son" Rasho

"…" Trunks giving off a deadly glare

"Who do you think has turned you into the person you are now…It wasn't you…It was me" Rasho "I made you who you are now and I have the answers you seek"

"I see…" Trunks giving off a Vegeta like smile "So you think you deserve a type of reward for your…**efforts**."

"I don't say nothing…only this…killing me will get you no where for though you hate me, you don't hate me as much as you hate yourself" Rasho

"Perhaps not…" Trunks closing in the distance between them "But torturing you may make me feel better"

Trunks grabbed the human by the neck and raised him above the ground by two feet. The grunts that were coming from his step father was like music to his ears…This was the moment he had been waiting for…The moment of truth…now the question was how far did he want to go? And what would it accomplish?…

"Any last words?" Trunks

"Only one" Rasho said as he put one hand on Trunks' arm that he was chocking him with, and the other he grabbed something from his pocket

"And what is that" Trunks looking into the eyes of his Step father

Spraying a pink powdered substance on Trunks, made Trunks drop the bastard hard on the floor, Trunks rubbed the powder from his eyes and took a few steps back.

"Seep" Rasho saying as he put a hand to his throat to rub the area trying to sooth the pain

"What?" Trunks said as he stood up straight and began to close the distance again

Rasho broke out in a maniacal laugh and this took Trunks by surprise.

"Enjoy that last laugh…For it will be your last." Trunks raising up a hand ready to fire a blast to end his step fathers life.

"I don't think so…I sprayed you with a vial of fumes that will penetrate your skin and put you under my control. Since the beginning I have slipped a clear viscous solution in your drink and food and throughout this time you have been slowly coming under my control. By now the viscous solution has entered your blood and bones, you will become what you hate the most, and you will end up destroying the very lives you tried to save…See I know more than you think, and I can't wait to make the adjustments needed to your time machine. Since the lives here in this time have died out, I think we will take a test run with your time machine, and repeat these incidences in the past, like we have done before. Then when your body can take no more…You too will die" Rasho

"!" Trunks

"For you see, I have another name that you know me as, for you see I am also called Dr. Gero" Gero said as he broke into a maniacal laugh

Trunks took this in and wondered if this may have been the way his mother was killed. Still before the thoughts were able to form, Trunks skin felt like it was on fire and he dropped to the floor in pain, and then he blacked out.

To be continued…………………………………………...……...…Chapter 2

**A note to the readers **

This story is in depth so I hope I didn't loose anyone **Review it** and let me know what you think.

**If you have any questions regarding the story or are confused e-mail me or review it and I will answer your questions. **

This story has almost taken on a life of its own, still don't worry another chapter will be posting soon. Review it and let me know what you think.

**I hope you all enjoyed the story so check back.**

Disclaimer-----I do not own DBZ, this story is made up for pure enjoyment, as well as entertainment. -----**So check my homepage for the fan-fic news and other hints regarding the story, Take care…..QOD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"Enjoy that last laugh…For it will be your last." Trunks raising up a hand ready to fire a blast to end his step fathers life. 

"I don't think so…I sprayed you with a vial of fumes that will penetrate your skin and put you under my control. Since the beginning I have slipped a clear viscous solution in your drink and food, and throughout this time you have been slowly coming under my control. By now the viscous solution has entered your blood and bones, you will become what you hate the most, and you will end up destroying the very lives you tried to save…See I know more than you think, and I can't wait to make the adjustments needed to your time machine. Since the lives here in this time have died out, I think we will take a test run with your time machine, and repeat these incidences in the past, like we have done before. Then when your body can take no more…You too will die" Rasho

"!" Trunks

"For you see, I have another name that you know me as, for you see I am also called Dr. Gero" Gero said as he broke into a maniacal laugh

Trunks took this in and wondered if this may have been the way his mother was killed. Still before the thoughts were able to form, Trunks skin felt like it was on fire and he dropped to the floor in pain, and then…he blacked out.

Dr. Gero went to Trunks' body picked it up and walked with it down the dark corridor, smiling in his triumph.

…..

…..

…..It was about one in the morning in the past...

Vegeta twisted and turned in bed. Since he didn't want to wake his wife next to him, he got up and walked down the dark hallway to his younger sons' room, he looked like he was sleeping peacefully.

His younger sons' face was lit by the moons' light coming in from the window. The boys face looked young, but he was powerful for his age and Vegeta was very proud of his son.

Still unbeknownst to his young son, he had another son, his future son, and though his young son was on his mind, so was his older son.

"…" Vegeta turning from his young sons room and continued to walk down the hall passing the hallway pictures along the way.

Vegeta then went downstairs passing by a window that gave way to the full moons light, after passing it, it created his shadow on the wall behind him. As though an after image appeared before his very eyes a ghostlike image appeared in the middle of the dinning room.

It was an older form of his wife Bulma, who looked like she was preparing the table for dinner.

Not knowing what to think he continued on down the steps.

"Bulma?" Vegeta half questioning himself

The ghost image of Bulma stopped, looked up at him and smiled.

"V-E-G-E-T-A" Bulma in a whisper like voice that sent shivers up his spine

"!" Vegeta horrified at this

The ghostlike image began to charge forward and knowing you can't fight a ghost he tried to guard himself but as she charged, she past right through him leaving a mist like dew on his skin

Quivering in fear and shaken up at the thought that something may have happened in the future Vegeta fell to his knees.

"What…just happened?" Vegeta not understanding what was going on or what to think

First the nightmares and now he was seeing ghosts.

"Well well, what do we have here?"

Vegeta looked up to see yet another ghost like image, but this time it was of his older son Trunks. Still something was different; he had eyes that shot right through to Vegetas soul. He was in a white t-shirt, dark blue jeans and jean jacket, but something was different about his power level he was...stronger.

"Son…What has happened?" Vegeta rising up but yet still on his knees before his son

"So I take it mother must've paid you a little visit?" Trunks looking a bit hurt

"I-Just saw her" Vegeta still quivering noticing the dew on his body was still there

The presence Trunks had, sent a chill on his body that made the air around drop to near freezing level.

"For your information, Mother and I are dead" Trunks stating it clearly as possible

"But…how" Vegeta getting up after registering this

Vegetas' heart sank and for once he began to grieve and feel hatred, yet he didn't know who to aim his hatred toward. He needed more information

"Tell me brat WHO DID THIS" Vegeta regaining himself and attempted to grab him like always by the collar, yet passing through him like mist

This motion ended up giving a small saddened glimmer in Trunks' eyes, and Vegeta knew that this was no joke….This did happen. Trunks and his mother have died.

"Son" Vegeta said calmly as they both began to come to grips with the situation, and tossing away all joking and feeling aside.

The feeling they knew they had for each other, yet never took the liberty to say aloud, had always been there, there pride had always been in the way of saying it, but to them, they really never had to say "it".

"What Happened?" Vegeta a bit more stern

At this time the ghost Trunks was staring opposite of Vegeta, and they were back to back not looking at each other, for neither of them could stand to see the pain in each others' eyes. At this point in time it was just too much for them to see. Their hearts were already grieving and though Trunks no longer had a body, his soul was still in pain over the situation.

"I haven't the time to tell you" Trunks said as he looked down to the ground and stuck his hands in his jean jacket

Vegeta gathering all the strength he had turned to his son. And noticed he had his back away from him.

(Trunks…my son…this is twice I was unable to be there for you…) Vegeta thinking to himself

"What does that mean" Vegeta gripping his hands into fists at his sides "Damn it, I need to know what happened? All else fails I will track down the Dragonballs and.."

"Father that wont work" Trunks looking back at him turning around his white shirt glimmering by the moonlight and his jean jacket fluttering back down to his chest, his bangs brushing to his lashes making him move them by his thumb out of his eyes

"…" Vegeta looking at his son

"They wont affect my time, (Trunks putting his hands back in his jacket) My coming here is actually by fluke in and of itself...I don't even know how, and I never even….I haven't seen my mother either" Trunks a saddened look coming back to his eyes

If Vegeta has ever wanted to hug his son, this was the strongest moment. He had begun to move forward when he noticed something that made him stop abruptly.

"!" Vegeta

Trunks body began to fade

"NO! Damnit No!" Vegeta attempting to reach out and hold onto his son yet to no avail…

"Father this isn't my time" Trunks shaking his head from side to side closing his eyes

"!" Vegeta wide-eyed

"You have your son here…I don't belong here." Trunks saying as he is fading in and out

"No!" Vegeta looking horrified not willing to let him go yet "I need to know what happened to you"

"All I can do is show….you" Trunks voice ended in a whisper and Vegeta fell to the ground

…. "My last moments"…..

A dreamlike dream came over Vegeta as though a soft wind was running through his hair….Images slowly appeared as though he was watching a show on the television screen. His body seemed to be consumed by the deepest wave of the ocean, he was dragged under and unable to come up for air.

He struggled to break free, then suddenly there was a calming hush of wind….a warmth came over his body….and as soon as his body became warm…he opened his eyes and noticed he was surrounded by darkness.

Vegeta focused his eyes and he noticed he was in a dark corridor and Trunks voice was heard in his head.

"This is the basement, that solid door is her lab, in there is my time machine. As soon as I die it will automatically self destruct." Trunks said proudly

"!" Vegeta wide eyed

"A new device I made myself before leaving on my last trip." Trunks appearing in a ghostlike form next to Vegeta and pointing to the closet next to them "This inside is where I am. You will see my memories of what happened to me before I died, I was sprayed by a powder and beaten to a pulp by Rasho, and shoved in a closet here."

"What?" Vegeta looking as though he didn't understand a thing he said

"It's a long story" Trunks

"Then start from the beginning" Vegeta getting a bit upset at him

"I found out that Mom had re-married." Trunks said bluntly

Hearing this Vegetas' heart sank, he could never believe **his** Bulma would ever re-marry, but this **wasn't** his time. It was **his future** sons' time and this was **just **one memory, **his last** memory. Then he heard footsteps coming down the stairs and Vegeta braced himself. Whoever this man was he was about to see, he already **signed** his **death** certificate for marrying **his** wife but to harm **his **son. That was a ticket to another dimension, and he deserved to die slowly for that. Appearing at the bottom of the steps was Rasho.

"That is Rasho the man my mom re-married, only later did I find out it was actually Dr. Gero" Trunks

"What the…" Vegeta in shock

"Yeah only this guy is the one from my time, he knocked me out with a gas and my body began to reject it and began to break itself down from the inside out. It didn't mix well with my Saiyan blood." Trunks said proudly

Vegeta charged at him and tried to knock the guy out but failed

"He doesn't see us?" Vegeta already trying to knock the man threw the wall

"Course not" Trunks dumbfounded "These are things that have already been, remember"

"Of course I do but" Vegeta (I still want to **kill **the bastard)

Vegeta looked on to see the event begin to unfold since that was all he could do. Vegeta was a ghostly image and here he saw Rasho take keys from his pocket and unlock the door and drag something out of the closet which happened to have been Trunks who at this time was barely alive, but here he had dark purple hair and dark sapphire eyes that were hazed by what seemed to be a drug.

"What the" Vegeta wide-eyed and in shock

Out of all the battles he had been in, this is the one time he had ever seen such horror. His son was being dragged around like a rag doll and here he was at the brink of death, and beaten to a pulp, and he the "Prince of all Saiyans" was unable to help.

Fury was beginning to consume Vegeta as his rage began to take over

"Don't worry, I don't die here" Trunks saying proudly and trying to lighten the mood but to no avail

Though Vegeta was unable to see the humor, and was unable to take his eyes off of his sons' body which was slumped leaning to the side in a pool of his own blood.

Trunks' body was pale do to the lose of blood, he laid limp and frail, he had gashes along the sides of his head that was bleeding and gushing out blood all over the place. His yellow shirt was orange from all the blood from his chest and head. Trunks looked like he was beaten by a 2x4 and then beaten all over again.

Rasho dragged Trunks down the hall leaving a trail of blood. The blood was coming from an open wound from Trunks back. As his body was being dragged along the floor there was a nail poking out of the floor and it snagged Trunks' skin and opened a gash to his back creating an open wound among the many that was already there.

Trunks appeared next to his father in ghostlike form as well, and reached behind his head.

"So that's how I got that, that explains that" Trunks almost giving a Goku like smile

"I fail to see the humor" Vegeta giving him a death glare

Trunks went back into Vegeta and together they fallowed the asshole down the hall. Since they were ghosts and it was just a memory they walked threw the wall and into the room were the horror unfold in front of Vegeta who saw just how Trunks was treated by the new Step father.

Pushing the limp body against the wall Rasho slapped Trunks conscious.

"Wake up!" Rasho "Behave yourself and the drugs will not destroy your body. Instead you will become the ultimate fighter, a new set of android that would ever far surpass anything ever created before. We will travel back in time and destroy Goku and the Z-fighters, and the world will be ours."

"…" Trunks giving a death glare and in a calm and deadly voice "Fuck you Gero"

Grabbing a crowbar he rammed the crowbar into Trunks impaling his stomach causing a gash. The wound opened as he pulled out the crowbar spilling out fresh new blood which sprayed over the floor.

"If your will not obey, I will destroy you." Rasho glaring at him

Trunks gave a maniacal laugh and this took Vegeta and Rasho aback

"You went through all this trouble only to fail." Trunks slowly getting up gasping a bit for air "My Saiyan blood would never allow you to control me"

"…" Rasho

There Trunks stood Dark Purple hair and dark blue sapphire eyes that had been drugged, he had been abused, tormented, tortured, and drugged yet as he stood there a small light began to appear in his chest, and it began to glow and suddenly it took a form of the seven year old Trunks who slowly opened his eyes and gave a death glare at Dr. Gero.

"Its Trunks" Vegeta said more so to himself in a whisper recognizing his son

The small boy was within the body of the older Trunks and together the little boy merged back with himself causing Trunks to return back to normal.

"Your games are over Gero I will finish you once and for all." Trunks powered up and turned Super Saiyan

Dr. Gero laughed and this surprised Trunks as well as Vegeta.

"I can see as to why you would be surprised. You see it is true that your Saiyan blood, under usual circumstances, could easily take over the drug I gave you, but you see. That is why you need to be given the final catalyst. And you see that one is this." Gero

Gero held up the red stone that Trunks noticed was in the family room.

"This **IS** your mothers' blood, and **IS** a part of her essence." Gero

"!" Trunks and Vegeta

"Using her blood that I drained from her dead body after killing her, I was able to create the final catalyst for the ultimate android. **You** will have no choice and **no** say over your body and once you **are** under my ultimate control. You will be the one to kill your friends in the past." Rasho

"**SONOFABITCH**!" Vegeta thinking he would have to battle an android Trunks in the past **and** pissed at the thought of that bastard violating **his **Bulma

Trunks was shocked hearing that the stone held his mothers blood, he felt nauseated and sick at the thought that that fucking bastard had drained his mothers blood from her body to use as an experiment.

Taking the moment of Trunks confusion to his advantage he threw the stone at Trunks feet. Fumes overtook Trunks and seeing the stone shatter infuriated Trunks. Trunks charged at Rasho and halfway to him he blacked out and hit the floor.

"Those fumes just sucked out all of your energy, you **came **from Bulma you know, she **gave** you birth. And now she helped me defeat you to give you **NEW LIFE**, now **my** doll…you are helpless" Rasho hovering over him smiling

Rasho picked him up and gave him a punch in the stomach this made Trunks cough up more blood. The gash in his stomach reappeared and slowly his body was being taken over again by the drugs and poisons.

"You didn't think brute strength could over throw science did you" Rasho said smiling "Your strength and power **will** be mine"

Trunks keeled over and Rasho kicked his face causing Trunks to role over on his back making him winced in pain from the gash on his back. Rasho then shoved his foot on the side gashed on Trunks face.

Trunks gasped at the pain and he blacked out.

"**FUCKING BASTARD**!" Vegeta throwing a ki blast and charged to attack but to no avail

A ghost like Trunks stood dumbfounded were Vegeta had originally stood looking at his near death form on the ground, and a very angry father attempted to kill Rasho but was getting more frustrated that he couldn't lay a punch and stop the events that were going on before his eyes.

"Damnit!" Vegeta finally realizing he still can't touch Rasho

The Ghostlike Trunks just sighed and crossed his arms, looked to the side as if a spot on the wall was a spot he had never seen before, and it was **so** interesting. Trunks turned so Vegeta would think Trunks didn't notice his lame attempts of saving his life were meaningless.

Vegeta calmed down looked at his almost lifeless son and walked back to the Ghostlike image of Trunks who gave him a side-ways glance at him and gave him a slight grin.

"Got that out of your system?" Trunks smiling

"…" Vegeta knowing full well he saw but said nothing

Trunks smiled and continued to play the memory for him.

Rasho continued to beat Trunks' head in and then he realized he was getting no response walked over to a bucket of water and threw it on Trunks.

"Wake up!" Rasho pouring it on Trunks

"Bastard" Vegeta gripping his hands into fists

Trunks slowly came conscious again and focused his eyes the drugs were taking affect again but Trunks was still fighting them with all he had left.

"What the fuck do you want" Trunks said deadly

Vegeta gave a smirk (Near death and yet still threatening that is **MY** son)

"Tell me, how you get into your moms' lab" Rasho

"Fuck you" Trunks (Guess I have to play my trump card)

Rasho walked over and got a glass of water

"Here drink this" Rasho (The drug in there will give me complete mind control and he will always be at my ultimate control)

Trunks looked at the glass then hit the glass into Rashos' face and glass shattered everywhere, some of the glass went into Trunks' wounds and some onto the floor, as well as into Rashos' face. Rasho punched Trunks in the face and made him fall backwards onto the glass splitting deep gashes onto his skin, blood went everywhere and began to drain from his legs and arms. Finally Rasho struggled out of the room, hangs onto his face blood spilling onto his hands from his face, and after going out of the door he sealed the room completely, then after securing the room he released a dark purple vapor into the room.

"Damn" Trunks coughing "My blood is boiling and evaporating underneath my skin, I feel like I am on fire"

The ghost Trunks and Vegeta walked over to the body of Trunks.

Vegeta was pained to see his son begin to die slowly then and there, and he not able to do anything about it. Though the moments that were passing were mere seconds they seemed to be longer for Vegeta. Each time Trunks coughed as he was there suffocating Vegeta wanted to destroy something.

"Father I will make you proud" Trunks saying as his eyes began to glaze over purple again

"!" Vegeta

The ghostlike Trunks remembering these moments turned around and left the room. He knew the final results. He wanted to know what these last moments had outside the room

"Mother, Gohan I will see you soon" Trunks laying there

"The final moments" Vegeta witnessing his sons last moments

Trunks let out all of his energy in a final blast, ending Trunks' life. Rasho stumbled down the hall, almost blinded by the blood, near the lab door when there was a loud bomb going off from inside the lab from the time machine self destructing, and the blast from down the hall destroyed him and his "hidden lab" on the opposite side of the hallway where two androids laid in a sleeping coffin.

The ghostlike Trunks finally saw what he had never witnessed before. These two sleeping ultimate androids.

"I don't believe it" Trunks wide-eyed and in shock not noticing everything being destroyed around him

One was an android with blue chin length hair called number 1. and the other had dark purple hair and dark sapphire eyes called missing no.

The bomb from the nearby lab from the time machine, and the blast from Trunks' final attack destroyed the sleeping coffins, Gero, as well as the area and everything in it for three miles.

Everything went bright……There was once again a large wave that consumed Vegeta and this time he didn't struggle….he fell deeper and deeper in the darkness, then once again there was light and here he found himself and Trunks were back in the past, and once again in the living room.

"That is all I remember. Those were my last moments, then next I remember, I wanted to see you guys in the past, and next thing you know I was standing in front of you.

"So that bastard died then" Vegeta gripping his hands into fists

"I think so" Trunks looking at him "If my final blast didn't kill him, and anything else, then my time machine blowing up in his face would've"

Trunks smiled at the thought of that, then he began to think to himself (At least I hope so...and I hope it killed those sleeping coffins of me and my mother as well...the bastard was creating homunculus's of my mother and me as androids using our essences our knowledge. That isn't easily destroyed.)

Vegeta looked at him

"I'm proud of you son" Vegeta

"!...Thanks dad" Trunks said smiling……"Well see you around"

Vegetas' heart sank as he knew this wasn't true, this may be the last time he saw his son. This was too much, for he still wasn't ready to say goodbye for good.

Trunks turned around and faded completely, as he had stretched his arm out to grab hold of his arm. Yet all Vegeta grabbed was mist.

….

….

….

….

"….Trunks, baby you need to get up"

Trunks slowly opened his eyes to see his young mother standing over him looking concerned.

"…Mom?" Trunks recognizing her and slowly rubbing the sleep out of his eyes

"Trunks you need to get up or you'll be late to go out with Goten" Bulma said as she opened the shades in his room to let in the sunlight blinding him

"…?" Trunks got up in bed and noticed he was in his room.

"Now hurry or the two of you will be late for the game" Bulma said as she left and shut the door to his room so he could change

Trunks got up a little disorientated, he tried to focus his eyes but it took awhile, he rubbed his eyes and once they focused he went into the bathroom to wash up

The first thing he did was splash water on his face to wash away the extreme tiredness he felt. After about a minute or two able to sense that he was awake, he slowly rose to gaze at his reflection in the mirror. Still were a seven year olds reflection would be, was instead an older version of him staring back at him.

"!" Trunks

"Don't be afraid, this is awkward for me to" Older Trunks

"Are you…me?" Trunks asked

"Yes, and no" Older Trunks said knowing it sounded a bit strange but he really didn't know how else to put it

"Then,…..wait a second,….I met you before….-little Trunks put his forefinger on his chin as though he was thinking- …long ago. I barely remember but I was a young kid then,…-smiling he looked into the mirror-…I have grown a lot since then….Wait till I tell Goten" Trunks said smiling

"Stop!" Older Trunks almost alarming the kid

"What is it" Trunks said as he nearly squeezed out all the toothpaste out of the tube onto his toothbrush

"You can't tell anyone I am here, and don't tell mom either" Older Trunks said as the kid noticed all was okay and began to wash up as he listened

He continued to clean up then looked up again to his older self

"If Mom is Mom, then it would be my mom, which is YOUR MOM?" Trunks a little confused but trying to put the pieces together "So then you are me"

The older Trunks in the Mirror just sighed and put his hand on his head

(I don't really know how to explain this to the little me, I don't think he would even be able to understand. Hell I don't even understand it really, one moment I am going off in a distance saying goodbye to father and then next I am in this little body here)

As if sensing the older self thinking he continued on

"You're in trouble aren't you" Trunks

"!" Older Trunks alarmed that he somehow knew something was going on

"I thought so; I have been having weird dreams about stuff happening that I really don't know how to explain. I haven't been able to make sense of it, so I didn't say anything to mom or dad, but I do know one thing and that is you need help. So tell you what….-The kid left finished washing up-….just stay here with me and get some rest. I will be having a fun day at a game with Goten today so just relax and rest. I have to hurry or I will be late." Trunks said as he walked out of his bedroom bathroom to put on clothes for the day

Trunks decided to settle on jeans and a white t-shirt which he had to admit was a little different, but it was just what he felt like wearing for the day, then threw on a jean jacket. Trunks sat on his bed and was putting on his socks when he saw his older self appear in front of him as though he was a ghost but wearing the same thing

The older Trunks just smiled

"You look great" Older Trunks Smiling

"Thanks" Little Trunks looking at his reflection almost a mirror image of his older self only difference was the hair "It is different from what I usually wear, but I like it"

"Do you understand what you are saying?" Older Trunks

"Yeah, you and I will share the same body till you can go back." Little Trunks said smiling

"Yes I will, your body will both house your soul and mine, for now I will be in my soul room in your mind, and if you need me just let me know. I will rest since it took a lot to get here from my time. I will talk to you later." Older Trunks

The older Trunks helped his younger self get up off the bed and as the two held hands the two bodies fused as though they had performed the fusion technique. Since little Trunks had done the technique with Goten before, he mastered the technique to which he could perform it by just holding hands with the person to fuse with. There was a bright flash of white light, and the two Trunks' now shared the same body.

In the little boys mind, two rooms now formed, separated by a long dark corridor that had no end. One soul room housed the little boys' soul, innocent and contained a bed, toys, and on the walls hung pictures of his mother and father, and just outside the room was a hallway and across from the room lied another chamber that now housed the older Trunks, this room had many chambers that went on endlessly, the room was dark and confusing, and this currently matched his mood.

Here the older Trunks appeared in one room of many; Trunks was exhausted, and he laid down on the bed that suddenly seemed to appear out of no where. He was still himself, but he had no body and now he was a ghost that now shared a body with a younger version of himself that existed in the past, here he lied trying to put the confusing pieces together.

"How the hell did I end up back here in the past? And wait a second, he was in my time too, so did he give me the strength for my final attack in my last moments linking us together? And if that is the case then that explains why I am now a part of him. He said he had been having weird dreams lately." Trunks said as he placed an arm to his forehead "Am I even in the past timeline I was in before? I seem to be, since my younger self seemed to remember seeing me when he was little...The brat that pulled my hair…-Trunks smiled remembering him as a baby-Still now I share a body with him…"

Trunks closed his eyes attempting to sleep, still being able to hear everything his younger self heard as he continued to put on his shoes and go down the stairs to join his mother for breakfast.

"Hi mom" Little Trunks saying as he had a bowl of cereal

Vegeta came down the stairs looking like hell, he had dark circles around his eyes and his eyes were red, he seemed a bit pale and looked like he didn't get any sleep at all. He sat down next to Trunks. He had been up all night wondering how the hell to tell Bulma about what happened last night, and about Trunks. He wasn't even ready to admit his future sons' death yet…let alone be able to tell Bulma about it….So he said nothing when she greeted him.

"…" Vegeta

He wasn't even able to look at his younger son at the moment.

As if knowing why his father was upset the little Trunks looked at his father. Closing his eyes he went inside his mind and went into his soul room.

"Cool" Little Trunks got up off the bed looked around, past his favorite toys, and opened his door

Going into the hallway and opening up the other door, he walked into his older self's room. It was a little scary, and he was uncertain of the feeling he was feeling from the room. Still being around his father the sensation didn't bother him. The room was a little weird. It had long winding corridors that went in all directions and it was confusing, judging by this he could tell his older self was confused over the events, and being that the rooms seemed complicated he knew his older self was dealing with major issues that were more complexed than it seemed. Suddenly appearing out of nowhere Trunks appeared before the little one.

"Hey" Trunks

"!" Little Trunks Wide-eyed, he blinked a few times "Cool" he said smiling

Smiling sincerely at his little self, he bent down on one knee to be eye-to-eye at his little self.

"What's up" Trunks feeling a little playful "Miss me"

"?" Little Trunks blinking a few times "NO!"

"What's up then" Trunks smiling putting a hand under his arm on his knee and resting his chin on his hand he looked at his other self sincerely

"Well Dad looks pissed and upset, and I was wondering if you wanted to let him know you were okay" Little Trunks

"…" Trunks taken aback "You want me to take control of your body, and let him know I am okay"

"Why not?" Little Trunks

"…" Trunks ((It sounded weird saying and yet it didn't even seem to faze the kid. Still what could I even tell him anyway, by the way I am alive just taking refuge in your son…Hope you don't mind….What the hell, why not…I already died a few times, what's another one for the count…Only it isn't my body and I haven't the energy)) Trunks own thoughts so the boy couldn't hear

"Don't worry about father, he'll be fine, we'll tell him once I am rested. Right now though you have a game and I am anxious to meet this Goten guy. By the sounds of it, it would be another son of Goku right." Trunks

"Oh right, yeah just wait till you meet him, he and I have been friends since he was born, he is a year younger then I am, and we can even fuse together too" Little Trunks excited

"No kidding, we'll you're a little crowded right now, so try not to do the fusion anytime soon. Still enjoy yourself today." Trunks standing up and looking at the kid

"Kay" Little Trunks running out of Trunks' soul chamber and into his own and disappearing

"…" Trunks "He's like a little brother…only me, well kinda…I didn't have the privilege of being that carefree….."

….

….

"Trunks….Trunks….stop zoning out! If you're tired then you go to bed early today" Bulma hollering from the other side of the table

"…" Trunks coming to "huh, oh sorry"

Hearing a horn honk

"Hey that's Gohan, bye mom" Little Trunks ran out of the house leaving two parents no explanation to anything.

"Huh?" Bulma noticing her son was wearing jeans "Since when does he say "huh, oh sorry"?"

"…" Vegeta noticing something different about his boy as he ran out (His energy level is different slightly, and his mannerisms……..his clothes…..he would never just take off like that without saying anything… "Hey that's Gohan laters" …it would be more like "Yeah Goten bye"….Something has changed and before I tell Bulma anything I am going to find out what it is first…)

"NOT YOU TOO!" Bulma slamming her hand on the table making Vegeta come to

"What's wrong now woman" Vegeta grabbing the Orange juice and taking a sip, then began to dive into the food one plate after the other then another and another…

"Huh?" Bulma seeing him consume everything in sight (That's the most he's eaten in a month)

Finally after twenty minutes of Vegeta's non-stop eating, he got up to leave for a visit to his gravity room.

"Vegeta?" Bulma stopping him by grasping onto his arm making him stop

"What" Vegeta

"What is wrong you have been quiet, and usually you are never quiet, hell most of the time I can't ever shut you up. What is going on is Trunks okay?" Bulma

Vegeta closed his eyes at the sound of Trunks' name and turned to look at Bulma. Seeing Bulma blue eyes, he kissed her.

"He'll be fine, and he'll have fun today, don't worry about him." Vegeta left the kitchen and went to his gravity room to vent off his **frustrations**

…

…

Just for fun once Trunks got back from the game with Goten. Little Trunks decided to take a nap in his soul room, so the older Trunks decided to take the little Trunks' body for a test run. So Trunks took over.

"!" Trunks

The older Trunks looked at his reflection over the river, and noticed he was himself; it was his reflection, where a seven year old should be, was instead a twenty year old boy.

"This is **my **body….Where is the boys?" Trunks

(Huh, I am right here) Little Trunks in his mind and showing up in ghost like form right next to him

"Yeah, but I mean, I thought when I took over **your** body I would be in **your** body not **mine**" Trunks

(Well I guess your soul comes with your body when you take mine over, or something) Little Trunks

"Maybe" Trunks

(Guess it is a good thing we found out now then later) Little Trunks putting his hands behind his head

"?" Trunks looking at his younger self

(I mean can you imagine the look on mothers face if she found out I aged by thirteen years right before her eyes just like that) Little Trunks began to laugh picturing it in his mind

"Yeah she'd kill us both" Trunks laughing with his younger self

(So how strong are you anyway?) Little Trunks curious

"I don't know" Trunks "Guess I should find out and train a little to see how strong this body is"

So Trunks began a small training session keeping his energy low so no one could pick up on his training and think something was up. After about an hour or what he thought was an hour, he finished up his training and he woke up little Trunks in his soul room, and little Trunks headed home.

Little Trunks noticed that it had been longer than an hour.

(Oh man I am so dead) Little Trunks flying home

((Already been there)) Older Trunks to Little Trunks in their mind link

(I know you have but I haven't yet, and I don't want a beating session from my father. I hate fighting him.) Little Trunks

((Your joking...Really)) Older Trunks can't believing he hates fighting

(I hate fighting against dad) Little Trunks

((If only I could)) Older Trunks

(Yeah I wish you could too, but we now know if you come out your body is yours and well…) Little Trunks

((Yeah I know…That wont go over well)) Older Trunks

(So what can I tell them…Any ideas I mean, it is **your** fault we're late you know) Little Trunks

((…)) Older Trunks (((Sure blame this **ALL** on me))) Thoughts to himself only

(TRUNKS!) Little Trunks

((What?)) Older Trunks (((Can't believe I am being yelled at by a younger version of myself, who sounds a lot like my mother))) Once again to himself only

(Okay that was a bit odd I had to admit saying my name to myself like that, but your weren't responding to me) Little Trunks

((Huh?)) Older Trunks ((Oh Sorry))

(So Any Ideas) Little Trunks

((Just tell father you were training)) Older Trunks

Little Trunks closed his eyes (He'd never believe me)

((…)) Older Trunks

They got to the house and Vegeta flew right up to his son.

"WHERE THE HELL WHERE YOU SON" Vegeta

"Uh…Well…I…" Little Trunks

"…" Vegeta giving a soft glare at his son

All day Vegeta had been in his gravity room fighting against a simulation that looked like Rasho all day he vented his frustrations and boy he killed the bastard over and over till he was satisfied, and he felt good and satisfied. Now he wanted to know what was going on with his son. Since this morning he noticed a few **changes **in his son and he wanted to know what was going on, and the only way he will be satisfied is to find out.

Older Trunks appeared beside little Trunks smiled and crossed his arms. Only little Trunks could see him

"Well speak up" Vegeta

(What should I tell him) Little Trunks to Trunks

((Go to hell)) Older Trunks said smirking

"I can't say that" Little Trunks horrified and yelled at his older version

"What!" Vegeta

"Huh?" Little Trunks gasped and covered his mouth

(Damn I am so dead) Little Trunks

"What can't you tell me?" Vegeta closing in the distance

"Uh" Little Trunks

((Just tell him you were training)) Older Trunks raising his arms up like "I don't know what else to say"

(I hate Training) Little Trunks (That won't work)

"Are you going to tell me or not" Vegeta

((He's getting mad)) Older Trunks crossing his arms

"I was training" Little Trunks giving in to them and looking onto his defeat

"…" Vegeta went wide-eyed

(I thought so…The jean jacket…the mannerisms…somehow perhaps he unconsciously found out about Trunks from the future or somehow knows about him or something…but how much does he know…and if that is the case…could he be destined to take on the same role of "TRUNKS" ? I can't loose him too….I WON'T! I wont loose my son) Vegeta to himself and horrified

"I see" Vegeta calmly

(I am so dead) Little Trunks

((Maybe not)) Older Trunks to Little Trunks looking at Vegeta

(What do you mean?) Little Trunks to Older Trunks

((I sensed some inner turmoil in father a few minutes ago. I don't know what it means but there is something wrong with him)) Older Trunks going back into little Trunks

"Are you okay" Little Trunks

"Yes, Lets go home your mother has been worried about you" Vegeta grabbing hold of little Trunks

As he did so he sensed something was different about Trunks' energy, but he couldn't quite place what it was. Still it bothered him.

They entered the family room and there Bulma sat with Gohan, Goten, and Goku.

"Trunks where have you been" Bulma rushing over to him hugging him

Inside his mind Trunks was laying down listening to all this.

"Man what now" Trunks stretching out onto his bed

Doesn't look like this will get any easier, the longer I stay here either I will loose my existence, or the kid will.

To be continued…..

**A note to the readers **

What do you think should happen next?

How do you like it should I continue on with the story?

I was thinking on ending the story in the next chapter so let me know what you think as the reader.

Review it and let me know.

This story is in depth so I hope I didn't loose anyone **Review it** and let me know what you think.

**If you have any questions regarding the story or are confused e-mail me or review it and I will answer your questions. **

**I hope you all enjoyed the story so check back.**

Disclaimer-----I do not own DBZ, or yu-gi-oh, this story is made up for pure enjoyment, as well as entertainment.—I did get into Yu-gi-oh and the mind link thing, and soul room chambers is from there, but everything else is just for fun -----** Take care…..QOD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3

* * *

**

"Man what now" Trunks stretching out onto his bed his chamber was lighter today, well since he met his other self.

Trunks smiled and thought of the kid

"He is cool still this is going to get complicated the more the time passes" Trunks sighed "Doesn't look like this will get any easier, the longer I stay here, either I will loose my existence, or the kid will."

They entered the family room and there Bulma sat with Gohan, Goten, and Goku.

"Trunks where have you been" Bulma rushing over to him hugging him

Bulma hugged Trunks, and Trunks welcomed his mothers hug, but blushed a bit

Gohan looked at Trunks then got up off the sofa

Gohan walked over to Trunks and kneeled down beside him just looking at him. Trunks came out of little Trunks and stood beside him in ghost like form, and couldn't believe his eyes, he was looking at...Gohan.

Of course no one could see him, not even little Trunks, but just seeing Gohan in his teenage form brought back memories of his mentors' death, and he just never thought he would see past Gohan looking the same as his mentor, of course his mentor was older than teen Gohan but there looks were similar still it didn't stop the memories from flooding back to him. Still here he was, in jeans and a white shirt, short hair and smiling down at little Trunks the same as always.

(((Go—han))) Trunks to himself, looked around, saw Goku looking well, looked back at Gohan and smiled, and went back into his soul room

Earlier Gohan just hung out and kept an eye on Trunks and his younger brother, but he spent most of his time with Videl. Now he was able to actually look at him and he noticed something he didn't notice before.

"Huh, what's up Gohan?" Bulma asked as she moved aside

"I see" Gohan looked as he smiled at Trunks who smiled back

"Uh…Yeah?" Trunks questioned as Gohan stood up and just looked at him

"Gohan…" Goku said in a warning but calm voice, and smiling at Gohan, he stood up from the sofa

"Yeah…I know" Gohan to his father smiling

"….Lets just leave it be…besides I'm famished" Goku as he put his hand on his sons' shoulder

"…huh what was that all about" Bulma said as they moved to the dinning room

(So Kakkarot can sense it too) Vegeta (At this rate it wont be long now before everyone knows, including Bulma)

….

They all sat down to dinner, and naturally they all...well…Bulma talked about the new updates that were to be added to the latest data machines to Capsule Corps, and only Trunks seemed to be interested. The others...just ate….still Trunks' appetite wasn't as much as it usually was and only Gohan and Vegeta seemed to notice this.

((( I seem to be affecting him more than I thought…This isn't good…))) Trunks to himself in his soul room as he laid on his bed just watching the scene unfold.

"Why does this have to happen...father is going to catch on if he hasn't already" Trunks putting a hand to his head as he tried to close his eyes to get some sleep

After everyone left little Trunks took a shower and went to lay down for the night.

(Hey Trunks) Little Trunks to Trunks with their mind link, who came out and sat down beside him on his bed in jeans

((Yeah)) Trunks to Little Trunks

(Did you manage to get some rest?) Little Trunks said with a curious look on his face

((Yeah)) Trunks said smiling looking at him

(That's good; I was worried that you weren't able to, with everything that happened today) Little Trunks said as he yawned

((Don't worry about it)) Trunks said with a smirk that reminded Little Trunks of his father

(((Will I really look like that when I get older))) Little Trunks to himself with a sweat drop

(So are you hungry I mean you didn't get to eat anything all day) Little Trunks said as Trunks just looked at him during the silence

((…No I'm fine)) Trunks said smiling and ruffling his hair a bit ((Get some sleep now))

(Alright) Little Trunks said as he fixed his hair

Little Trunks rolled over, stretched, yawned twice, and was out like a candle.

Trunks smiled and went over to the window. The night was peaceful enough and the city was quiet. The wind rustled the trees, and bushes outside.

The moonlight was shining in through the window and was draping across little Trunks' face.

(((How cute))) Trunks said smiling (((I don't think I ever looked like that, he looks too peaceful)))

Still his thoughts were interrupted when he heard some footsteps in the hallway.

Trunks turned around only to see Vegeta in the doorway.

"!" Trunks

Since Trunks was in ghost like form he knew that Vegeta didn't see him.

"I **know** your here boy" Vegeta

"!" Trunks gulped

"I can sense your energy in **my** son" Vegeta said with an evil smirk on his face

"!" Trunks

"Show yourself" Vegeta said standing in the middle of the doorway just in case he felt as if some cold chill tried to sneak by him

"!" Trunks

Vegeta never took a step into the room, and little Trunks was out like a light so Trunks was able to take control of the boys body.

As soon as he did, there was a glow around little Trunks and Trunks' body became that of his own body once more, attired in jeans and a white shirt. Trunks was once again in control of the little boy. In his mind he shut the door to the little boys' soul room so as not to awaken the little boy from his restful slumber and he then opened his eyes. Once they became focused, he got up from the bed and came face to face with Vegeta, standing his ground slowly raising his head he looked at Vegeta.

Vegeta was wide-eyed and couldn't believe was he just witnessed for himself

(If I didn't witness it with my own eyes…I wouldn't have believed it, but Trunks is here) Vegeta to himself composing himself "What has happened to **my** son"

"**Your** son, is asleep right now." Trunks putting a hand on his heart "He is safe, I assure you"

"What do you mean" Vegeta gripping his hands into fists

"It really isn't clear to me either right now, but from what we have gathered, your son and I have merged, kinda like the fusion technique only it hasn't worn off yet." Trunks glaring at his father

"So undo it" Vegeta knowing that's not going to happen

"We don't know how yet" Trunks "We don't really know how it happened either"

"That's ridiculous" Vegeta not really wanting them to, but decided to say it anyway

Vegeta was giving Trunks a hard time, but he was happy to know he was alright, and he was happy to see him.

"…" Trunks glaring at him

"…" Vegeta glaring back at him "Fine, then just stay here"

"…" Trunks blinked a few times

Vegeta turning around

"!" Trunks blinked again not knowing what his father was up to

"Well you coming or not, or are you waiting for an invitation" Vegeta beginning to walk into the hall way

"?" Trunks fallowing him

The two of them walked through the hallway, down the stairs, through the house, and out into the backyard, and once outside it didn't take Trunks long to figure out where they were going.

(The Gravity Room?) Trunks said to himself more surprised than anything (He wants to Train with me?)

"Well you coming?" Vegeta waiting at the doorway of the GR

"!" Trunks "Sure" said as he shrugged his shoulders

Trunks was surprised as all hell, but went in and stood his ground as Vegeta set up the settings.

Once he set it up to his usual settings, Vegeta decided to set it up a level then his usual to see how much his son can tolerate. Even he had yet to try it so this would push them both to their limits but this way it would test them both, or so he thought.

(Let's see how good he is) Vegeta thought as a smirk came to his face

"…" Trunks (He's scheming something, so I better be prepared for anything, usually mothers' programs have machines that come at you from behind and to the side, and I have programs that usually come at you from the top as well as the bottom so I better prepare myself for that, as well as my father…)

"…" Vegeta "Well now son...-gripping his hands into fists- …Lets dance"

Vegeta charged at Trunks and fazed through him and as he attempted to punch Trunks from the back Trunks was easily able to block, but what surprised Vegeta was after he blocked his punch he pushed Vegeta into the first machine that was to attack Trunks from the side.

So instead of Trunks receiving the attack Vegeta did.

Trunks then took advantage of his recovery time to destroy the next eight machines.

Vegeta then watched as his son destroyed the eight machines. Trunks wasn't even charged up and the gravity didn't even affect him at all. Trunks just seemed to be naturally able to predict where they'd be popping up from, and he just threw a ki blast like he knew where it would be.

Vegeta was pissed and went to attack him and Trunks blocked his attack and punched him in his stomach making him hunch over and fall.

Trunks was having fun, and he didn't feel the gravity at all. Whereas Vegeta was feeling it so when he fell forward he fell and hit the ground hard.

"!" Trunks

Once Vegeta hit the floor, the machine began to activate the second level programming. This began the floor and top machines they began to charge and point themselves at Trunks and Vegeta. Vegeta was unable to move so Trunks had to let out a large body ki blast and destroy the whole rooms machines to protect Vegeta…which Vegeta saw… which Vegeta didn't like…and Trunks knew…he was in Trouble… So before the room completely shut down, he went over to Vegeta and knocked him out completely….

"!" Vegeta

"Thank me later" Trunks

Of course he knew that would never happen.

…..

The GR shut down and ended the program Trunks hadn't had much of a work out, but he saw Vegetas' condition so he knew he was hurting and he would be mad. …..He picked him up and carried him in the house, and put him on the sofa, then he went to take a shower, after changing he went to bed.

...And...

…."Where is he!" Vegeta from downstairs….

"….Huh…." Little Trunks vaguely

"Uh-Oh" Trunks ((Little One wake up))

(Five more minutes) Little Trunks rolling over

((If you want to die)) Trunks

(Huh?) Little Trunks yawning

((It's **your** funeral)) Trunks

….

"BRAT WAKE UP!" Vegeta pounding up the stairs he was hurt so it was taking him a while to get up the steps

"!" Little Trunks jumping up

"Where is he?" Vegeta thundering into the hallway toward little Trunks' bedroom

"!" Little Trunks wide-eyed (WHAT DID YOU DO)

Trunks came out in spirit form wide-eyed

((FLY AWAY, FLY AWAY!)) Trunks to Little Trunks

Little Trunks was scared and hesitated so within a flash Trunks took over the body and they were gone….

….

….

While they flew little Trunks came out in spirit form

(Well you're faster then me) Little Trunks

((…)) Trunks (((Guess I owe him an explanation))) to himself

(So what was that about?) Little Trunks (Judging by how I am dressed I can tell something happened last night. I know I was in my pajamas. Then I awake and I am in jeans and a blue shirt. Your in a black shirt, jeans, and a jean jacket...-pointing to him-...and seem to have been prepared for this...so what did you do)

((…)) Trunks still flying just sighed (((he sounds more and more like mother)))

(Trunks what did you do) Little Trunks (You didn't)

(((A lot like mother))) Trunks to himself

((Well, last night father came in and seemed to know you and I were sharing the same body, and we trained together. He schemed to beat me, but in the end he was beat, and I knocked him out.)) Trunks putting it simple

Little Trunks went wide-eyed and in shock, sure he was always getting into trouble with Goten, but he would never do that to his father.

"…" Trunks looking over and seeing his face (((I want to laugh but…))) to himself

(Okay so let me ask you this) Little Trunks said in a bit of a superior tone

((What)) Trunks questioned

(Where are you going?) Little Trunks

This made Trunks stop

((I have no clue)) Trunks he had to admit this

Since he always fought the androids he was use to making quick getaways, but this time he had no idea of where he wanted to go. He had felt little Trunks' hesitation and it was just a reflex of his needing to make a quick getaway. By now since they were talking they were at least sixty miles outside of town.

"So what do you want to do?" Trunks asking little Trunks

(Let's eat) Little Trunks

"Okay" Trunks looking around and seeing a nice river

They landed and Trunks began to unclothe himself

(What are you doing?) Little Trunks seeing Trunks take off his shirt

"Fishing" Trunks

(You mean from a river) Little Trunks said as he pointed to the river

((Don't tell me you've never been fishing)) Trunks

(Yeah but) Little Trunks began to look around (Isn't there a restaurant around here...somewhere?)

((This far out, your joking right)) Trunks said smiling then jumped in the river

(Man he reminds me of Gohan-as he had his hands on his hips- I'll take a nap it's still too early) Little Trunks said as he disappeared and went into his soul room

The water felt so cool, and as he dove he swam deeper and deeper. Little fishes went by and Trunks just watched them swim by him. He smiled as he watched the different colors of fishes swim by. The water current changed suddenly and then he knew that there was something…watching him from behind…

Trunks narrowed his eyes…Under the water his eyes looked purple and deadly and many fishes began to swim away from him scared.

….

….Trunks just stayed put...

...Just a little closer...

Just as the teeth tried to bite down he punched the fish, and knocked it out.

Grabbing it by the tail, he flew out of the water and up in the air.

"Sorry big guy, but the bigger fish always wins." Trunks said smiling down at the nine foot fish he just caught.

"That's the truth"

Trunks eyes grew wide and he slowly turned around

"I knew that was you…in fact…we both knew"

Trunks came face to face with Gohan smiling down at him and right beside him was Goku who just smiled and put a hand up to wave.

"Hi" Goku smiling

"Gohan…Goku" Trunks said almost loosing the grip on his fish

"Don't drop it…it's a good catch" Goku said gripping the fish instead

"Come on over to our place and we'll fix it up" Gohan said putting a hand on his shoulder

Trunks eyes fell to the earth and agreed and found himself grabbing his things, and fallowing them to his house.

"So, how long did you know" Trunks asking Goku

"Well just yesterday morning really" Goku said as he was on his fourth helping of fish

"I see" Trunks said as he looked at his plate

"You know Trunks once you catch it, it can't bite back so you may as well eat it" Gohan said

"..." Trunks said as he smiled and took a bite

"Dad didn't bother to say anything, but I found out last night" Gohan

"…" Trunks (((Should've known I couldn't keep it a secrete…but just how much do they know…then there's always father who by now wants to kill me)))

"Don't go worrying about your father Trunks" Gohan said smiling

"?-?-?" Trunks went wide-eyed in shock

"Vegeta knows don't get me wrong, but right now he is stuck at your place being reprimanded by Bulma so you can stay here" Gohan said as he put a hand on his shoulder "And in the meantime you and I can train while my father, Goten, and mother go and have the meeting in town"

"?" Trunks

Goku began to choke on his rice

"Dad you okay?" Gohan said

"Is that today?" Goku said as he scratched his head

Gohan nodded his head as Goten came in, said hi, then ChiChi dragged Goku, and Goten out of the house.

All Gohan could do was smile and began to clean up

"…" Trunks

Trunks helped but he was quiet the whole time, the dishes took the longest and slightly after the hour they were heading outside in the middle of nowhere.

Gohan had put on his fathers orange gi and Trunks just stayed there quiet.

Little Trunks was still sleeping, and so once again Trunks shut the door to his soul room so as not to disturb him.

(((It's starting to happen, more and more…Trunks closed his eyes and focused his energy)))

"All right Trunks lets do a warm up and see how strong you are before you need to turn Super Saiyan" Gohan

"Right" Trunks nodding in agreement

The two began to warm up and Trunks was actually impressed with how strong Gohan was. Even though it was times of peace he had kept up his training. It was probably because Goku was still around.

After ten minutes of 'warm up' they stood apart

"Alright Trunks you ready" Gohan

"…" Trunks gave him a death glare (This will not only be for my 'own survival' but his own…I will **not** go easy on him **'this'** time)

(Damnit that glare…-he smiles-...he is 'Vegetas' Son) Gohan

They attacked each other again and after a few punches

"Heeeeeeyyyyyyyaaaaa" Gohan turning Super Saiyan

* * *

At this time, the others could feel Gohans energy and began to fly toward his energy level.

Just getting out of the meeting ChiChi was talking about doing some shopping

"! Gohan?" Goku and Goten flying off leaving ChiChi behind

* * *

"Not bad, wish I could say I was impressed but still, lets see what you got" Trunks charging at him

Trunks threw a punch and even as a Super Saiyan Gohan was unable to block it, for Trunks fazed through Gohan, and Punched him by giving him an upper cut then gave him a back hand send him backwards then Gohan recovered and punched him sending Trunks flying eight feet.

Trunks still recovered in time to meet up with a ki blast knocking it away. Sending Gohan one of his own.

Gohan met up with Trunks Ki blast, but was overpowered by it making him needing to power up to Super Saiyan 2.

Finally overpowering the Ki blast and knocking it away from him…Gohan lost sight of Trunks.

….

….

"Damnit" Gohan getting a bit frustrated (At this level he shouldn't be this much for me yet he hasn't even gone up to Super Saiyan yet)

….

….

(I can't sense his energy anywhere) Gohan (I should still be able to sense him)

…

…

Gohan turned and met up with Trunks' fist and was sent right into the mountain behind him, making it crumble into tiny bits of rubble.

"!" Gohan blasted the rock away from him, and blasted Trunks away with it, and threw a ki blast at him

Trunks had to turn Super Saiyan in order to meet up with the attack, still by doing so he was being taking along with the ride. The blast was still knocking him away along with it, and Gohan wasn't let up on the energy wave.

Finally still feeling the anger of Gohans' death Trunks' decided to meet up with the attack with his own.

Trunks' hands grew hot as his attack began to engage in war with Gohans' own original attack, and suddenly the two attacks began to dance in mid-air.

Gohans' yellow attack was being met up in contact with Trunks' blue attack, and neither was letting go.

"What!" Gohan "Is he serious?"

"Damn you Gohan!" Trunks powering up

"!" Gohan (So he wants to play 'Saiyan Style'!)

Gohan powering up to Super Saiyan 3

It had been awhile since Gohan had been able to 'let go' like this so he wanted to have a 'little fun' and no one was around to get hurt. So he wasn't going to let go of this fight, even if he knew somewhere in the back of his head that he may need a few sensu beans before the night was over. Still if that was the case then he was going to make sure Trunks was going to need a few as well, and this was going to be one **hell **of a show.

"Let's do it!" Gohan "Hhhhheeeeeeeyyyyyyyyeeeeeeaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!"

The energy blast began to over power Trunks' blue energy again, and Trunks began to be pushed back again and be over powered once more.

The rocks he was surrounded by, were shattering and cutting into his skin, red blood began to flow down his arms and legs but he wasn't concerned about that, he was mainly concerned about was the big blast headed his way that could kill him and little Trunks.

"Damn you Gohan!" Trunks said fiercely "You big sonofabitch"

Trunks powered up to Super Saiyan 2 and once again began to over power Gohans energy sending it back at him and this time pushing him back by twenty feet.

"I don't believe it, this is incredible, and he is only at Super Saiyan 2" Gohan said excitedly "Still if we don't do something this could really be trouble"

Noticing they have company and not wanting to endanger anyone, Trunks pulled a move he never showed anyone. Since his 'secrete' was out anyway it didn't matter.

Trunks body began to glow with a blue haze and the energy that was in be-tween both Trunks and Gohan turned a hazy purple and began to swirl toward Trunks. Then as it neared him it grew into a tiny orb Trunks touched it with his forefinger and it disappeared.

"..." Trunks

Then he walked over to Gohan

"You okay" Trunks

"Yeah fine" Gohan dusting himself off "That was the best workout I've had in months"

Trunks smiled as the others joined them on the ground

"You guys had us worried" Goku

"That was a large amount of energy" Goten

"Sorry, guess we got a little carried away" Gohan smiled

"…" Piccolo narrowed his eyes "A little"

"You could've destroyed us all" Krillin

"Nah, we were in complete control" Gohan

Trunks' smile waned a bit as his eyes met up with Vegetas'

Vegeta gave him a death glare, that Trunks just smirked at

Vegeta turned his head off to the side

Krillin smiled and welcomed him back

After a small reunion it was getting late and since Vegeta found him, he knew he had no choice but to return home. So after saying goodbye he began to fly off with Vegeta.

"…" Vegeta

"…" Trunks (he hasn't said a thing, figures)

(Yawn) Little Trunks waking up (-rubbing his eyes-Morning-)

((Good Evening)) Trunks said smiling

(Really is it that late) Little Trunks said curiously not surprised and curiously smiling proudly

(((Gee you would to think he planned this and that this was to be my punishment for last night))) Trunks to himself then narrowing his eyes (((Well then)))

((Yep)) Trunks answering the little one

(So what did I miss?) Little Trunks said in ghost position, yet in a sitting down position, relaxed with his arms resting behind his head cruising next to Trunks

((Nothing much)) Trunks smiling to Little Trunks ((I caught us a fish, met up with Goku and Gohan, had a training session, met up with the others and father, and now where going home, and it's your turn…see yah))

Trunks switched places and confined himself to his soul room

"Ahhh!" Little Trunks said unexpectedly as they switched, his body glowed and got back his body back, and was in complete control instead of the older Trunks (That's not fair)

-No response-

"What's wrong" Vegeta turning around to find his son

"!" Little Trunks wide-eyed

"…" Vegeta (its Little Trunks…he's back)

(Oh no…what now?) Little Trunks almost horrified at the situation

-No response-

"Lets go son…your mother will be waiting" Vegeta flying off in a slower pace

Vegeta began to fly off…still stopped to check on Trunks to see if he was okay.

"?" Little Trunks shaking his head since it felt fuzzy

Little Trunks was a little dazed at the sudden change, but was okay after a minute or two.

((-Smile-You okay)) Trunks appearing in ghost form next to Little Trunks

"Give me a warning next time will you" Little Trunks clenching his fists to Trunks

((Sorry)) Trunks said bending down smiling at him nose to nose

"TRUNKS!" Vegeta knowing he was talking to Trunks but not wanting to waste anymore time

Both of them turned and saw Vegeta had stopped and crossed his armed looking pissed.

Trunks went back into Little Trunks and Little Trunks began to fly on home with his father.

….

….

….

Once home

….

….

Bulma had prepared a large meal and this time Little Trunks was starving and ate everything in sight. He also didn't want to have Trunks try to catch a raw fish again, so just in case he figured he would eat real food this time.

So anything that was laid on the table he grabbed before Vegeta could even touch it, and this made Vegeta a little mad.

Trunks was in ghostlike form next to the little one and just gawking at the kid.

(((Guess he didn't like the fish earlier))) Trunks

Still he smiled every time the kid beat Vegeta to a plate

(When did the brat develop his speed?) Vegeta (The two of them must be cheating) "Woman where are the egg rolls?"

"I brought out eight Vegeta…They were right there" Bulma pointing to a large plate that was empty underneath four other plates that Little Trunks had next to him

"Brat did you eat them all" Vegeta to the kid

(Since when does Vegeta call Little Trunks brat?) Bulma to herself

"…" Little Trunks stopped mid-way eating and blinked a few times ignoring Vegeta

He grabbed he tea and drank it.

"What?" Little Trunks

Vegeta grabbed the kid by the collar

"Vegeta!" Bulma slamming her hand on the table

Vegeta glanced over to her

"What has been going on with you two!" Bulma

"!" Trunks/Little Trunks/Vegeta

"I don't understand it" Bulma

"!" Trunks/Little Trunks/Vegeta

"Bulma there **is **something you ought to know" Vegeta releasing his son

…

….

Vegeta told Bulma everything and at this time Little Trunks heard the story two so he was able to put his story together, and by now all the stories fit…

(So the dreams I was having **were **real) Little Trunks

They were having their own conversation, while Vegeta and Bulma were talking next to him at the table…the food cleared away.

((Yeah)) Trunks sighed

"So Trunks" Bulma turning to Little Trunks

"…" Little Trunks blinked a few times

"Is Trunks in there too?" Bulma looking at her son

"He's here mom…He's always here -Currently pointing to the exact spot he was in, but they couldn't see him since he was a ghost…then he pointed to his heart as well- and sometimes he's me…He was out earlier today too, and I took a nap" Little Trunks

"So when he comes out…Where do **you** go?" Bulma asked pointing at him

"In my soul room" Little Trunks said matter of factly

Trunks was still in ghost like form and next to Little Trunks

(((This must be so hard on her))) Trunks closing her eyes

"Well I am glad all is okay with both of you. Both of you can hear me right" Bulma asked

"Huh" Trunks / Little Trunks "Yeah both of us can hear you mom" Little Trunks answering

"I was so worried about both of you…So thank you…I am glad you two are okay and I love both of you" Bulma said smiling as a few tears escaped her eyes

Vegeta looked at her then to her son and smiled (That at least went over well)

"So, now what?" Bulma composed herself together

"What do you mean?" Little Trunks

"I mean how did this happen?" Bulma

"We don't know" Little Trunks

"…" Bulma looked at little Trunks "Trunks what happened earlier I mean, when he takes over"

"Oh" Little Trunks

"…" Vegeta and Bulma came face to face with the Older Trunks

"That's about it" Trunks looking down at his right hand (((It happened a lot faster this time though)))

" T " Bulma

"Huh" Trunks looking up at Bulma who was beginning to cry again

"T-r-u-n-k-s" Bulma grabbing him and embracing him into a hug

"!" Trunks

"…" Vegeta looking at them

Vegetas eyes softened a bit it was a sight that he didn't see this very often and Bulma was…happy. After what he had dreaded to tell her all day, he had wondered if he was ever going to see her smile, but seeing her now…he was glad.

"I am so happy you are okay son" Bulma

Little Trunks appeared in ghost like form and smiled

(((I see))) Little Trunks to himself (((Still there **is **much more to this than he is telling me…Those dreams were true and if that is the case than so is what I am thinking…and if that is the case I cant just ask him **that**)))

Little Trunks faded and went back into his soul chamber, leaving Trunks in possession for awhile while he did a little thinking of his own. The truth was...was all day he **wasn't **sleeping.

To be continued…..

**A note to the readers**

Another chapter is up since I am the first to put a bond to past Trunks and Future Trunks, I own the Yami/Hikairi - like image / bond of and between them. Though the idea of the soul chamber and idea did originally come from Yugioh which I do not own. If you are to use this in a story please ask me first. Many thanks.

**As for the story**

**Give me some pointers and ideas' let me know what you think.**

**How do you like it, should I continue on with the story?**

**Review it and let me know.**

This story is in depth so I hope I didn't loose anyone **Review it** and let me know what you think.

**If you have any questions regarding the story or are confused e-mail me or review it and I will answer your questions. **

**I hope you all enjoyed the story so check back.**

Disclaimer-----I do not own DBZ, or yu-gi-oh, this story is made up for pure enjoyment, as well as entertainment.—I did get into Yu-gi-oh and the mind link thing, and soul room chambers is from there, but everything else is just for fun -----** Take care…..QOD**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

Little Trunks appeared in ghostlike form and smiled 

(((I see))) Little Trunks to himself (((Still there **is **much more to this than he is telling me…Those dreams were true, and if that is the case, than so is what I am thinking…and I cant just ask him **that**)))

Little Trunks faded and went back into his soul chamber, leaving Trunks in possession for awhile, while he did a little thinking of his own. The truth was...was all day he **wasn't **sleeping.

In Little Trunks' soul room Little Trunks curled up in a ball and stared at his feet.

(I don't want this) Little Trunks said as a single tear went down his face (And I am scared, how can I stop this…..)

…

….

And Downstairs

Bulma, Vegeta, and Future Trunks were at the table, talking of the events, Bulma decided to plan for the next day.

"I want to invite everyone out to a movie, this way we can all hang out together, and explain to everyone all at once, instead of explaining it a hundred times. So Trunks we will go out and celebrate with your coming back home. We will have so much fun." Bulma said as she hugged him yet again

"Sounds nice, thank you." Trunks politely

Bulma continued on talking about more details and Vegeta got up to leave

"Well we better go shower and get to sleep. See you in the morning" Trunks said as he got up and began to go up the stairs

"Goodnight" Bulma said all happy and gleefully

"…" Vegeta waited and watched him leave and then left to go train

Trunks arrived in his room and sat down on the bed

"Well that went better than I thought" Trunks to himself

((Hey are you ok, you're awfully quiet)) Trunks to little Trunks

Still little Trunks didn't respond to his older self. So Trunks laid down on the bed and went into the hallway that housed their two soul rooms and tried the door.

"It's…locked……He's locked me out from his thoughts, and he's not letting me in to see him…….Did I make him mad?" Trunks thinking to himself and staring at the door in disbelief

After coming to, Trunks tried to bang on the door to see if his little one will open up to him. Still there was no response.

Inside the Hikari's Soul Room, Little Trunks was still on the floor curled up in a ball. He heard his other self bang on the door for a few minutes and all he did was listen to the banging on his door

(Sorry other me, I know you are outside my door, but I need to figure some things out first….without your help….) Little Trunks to himself in his own mind

Bang Bang! (on the mental wall door dividing the two)

! Trunks bang on the door and if he was in flesh his fists would have been red with blood from banging so hard.

"Hikari let me in, I need to see you…..Are you alright?" Yami Trunks began to panic

…..This was the first time he had been shut out before….And he didn't like it

Finally after five minutes Yami Trunks turned around viewing his own soul chamber. The day's events had exhausted him. As he moved to go into his own soul room, he turned and took one last glance at the offensive door that didn't let him in.

"Damn" Trunks said as he griped his hands into fists

To this he went into his soul room and fell asleep

……

……

Little Trunks still laid on the floor staring down at his own feet

"What can I tell him…." Little Trunks getting up and laid down on his own bed Tears slowly going down his face.

…

…

Morning came faster than Trunks thought possible

When he opened his eyes he was shocked to be blinded by the sunlight pouring in from the shades, still what surprised him even more, was that he was still in possession of the child's body.

Once again Trunks checked on his Hikaris' door but it still didn't budge

He changed and went downstairs only to be met up with a gawking crowd of Z fighters

Krillin, Yamcha, and Piccolo looked at him and were as white as a ghost.

Goku was first to approach him with Goten who just looked at him all confused like

"What happened?" Goten looking at Trunks

Trunks smiled but said nothing

"So are you feeling okay?" Goku looking at him

Knowing that everyone already knew the story, he knew what he was about to say wouldn't affect them.

"Well I feel fine, but I don't know about my Hikari" Trunks said staring at the floor

"…" Everyone else

"…" Goku blinked a few times "Well don't worry I'm sure once we get to the movie house he'll be fine"

Trunks wasn't so sure about that, since little Trunks didn't even bother to make any conversation what so ever, Still nodding his head as a reply, he followed everyone out of the house and to the cars.

As everyone piled in, they headed to the movie house

Trunks continued to stare out the window as if in a daze

(Why won't he even talk to me?) Trunks said to himself (I can't stay out much longer, it'll start to affect both of us)

In his soul room Little Trunks was watching his own movie about everything that had happened to Future Trunks; the destruction of the people due to the androids, the loss of his mother, and the loss of the Z-fighters.

With each scene Little Trunks grew wide-eyed and began to cry, till finally it came to a scene that tour his heart out, yet this memory was on re-play for going on six hours, and Little Trunks kept on feeling the pain of Future Trunks regarding his loss of his Mentor…Gohan.

Little Trunks wasn't able to bear the pain and loss that his older self had. He was younger and inexperience to how to deal with this sort of pain.

In his whole life he had never felt so much pain both physically and mentally, and as the scene replayed over and over, his hatred for the androids grew.

Still this wasn't just emotional pain, as his hatred and emotions were become out of control an electric shock tour at his small soul body. The electricity began to tear deep cuts into him and though he had no body physically it became a constant torment, and was being unable to control the scene in front of him Little Trunks began to grow weaker, and weaker till he finally past out….

In the car Trunks constantly checked on his Hikari's door, yet the damn thing was still locked and he wasn't able to budge it

"Trunks! I know something is wrong….TALK TO ME" Trunks hollering at the door in front of him

No response

(Damn) Trunks banging on the door

No Change

…

Little Trunks eyes slowly opened, the memory was gone and though he was bleeding from his cuts, he noticed something **was** wrong.

"What the hell?" Little Trunks

Little Trunks got up and winced

His body was bruised, and he felt as though his ribs were broken

"…" Little Trunks

Little Trunks looked around and recognized where he was

"I'm home, but what the hell has happened" Little Trunks "Unless…"

After looking around and re-focusing his eyes he was in shock

Little Trunks was indeed in Future Trunks' time

Slowly getting up he stumbled and fell hitting the ground hard, he began to groan from the pain.

The pain Little Trunks felt was like stabbing daggers on his sides, turning over on his back he realized that hurt even more.

Little Trunks laid there moaning and looking up at the ceiling, raising a hand to his mouth he noticed it was wet.

"!" Little Trunks

Bringing the hand to his eyes and focusing hard, he realized it had blood on it.

Suddenly there was a door opening and shutting and footsteps heading his way

"Well you sonofabitch, decide to change your mind yet?"

"…" Little Trunks (Rasho?)

Rasho grabbed the child by the shirt and punched him in the kidneys

Little Trunks winced and coughed up blood.

Rasho let out a laugh and smirked at the sight of the blood

Tears slowly came down from Little Trunks' eyes

This brought a smirk on Rashos' face

"You're a young man and what's' this….Tears" Rasho then broke into a maniacal laugh "A man crying from a punch…..hah….What's this begging for mercy?" He continued to laugh even more

"Please…stop" Little Trunks said softly

Rasho brought Trunks down and kneed him in his broken ribs.

As Little Trunks heard his ribs crunch under the knee, he yelled out in pain, and dropped hard onto the floor.

Little Trunks lost more blood and tried to curl up into a protective ball, yet as he did so he was in so much pain he could barely move an inch. Since his eyes were the only thing that could move he slowly looked beyond his tears at Rasho.

As his eyes looked upon the bastard, Rasho grabbed his hair and punched his face in.

"Your future and life is mine. You have no place…Your world will belong to me…-punch- As is YOU!" Rasho slowly began to punch Little Trunks stomach making him holler and spit up more blood in between the coughing.

As the punching continued, Little Trunks tried to take in breath but as he did he coughed hard as we was beginning to drown in blood, All he could do was cough up the blood as he desperately tried to take in air.

Once content with the blood shed, he threw his rag doll down hard on the floor.

Little Trunks was staring down in the blood on the floor and here Little Trunks met up with the reflection of Future Trunks, yet as he looked down at his hands he saw the hands of a seven year old boy.

((gasping for air)…is this…what you went through?) Little Trunks said to himself

There was a kick to his head and he then past out

….

….

Slowly wincing he slowly opened his eyes, he heard the door open and Rasho' footsteps heading toward him, just as he had grabbed Little Trunks, Trunks appeared and did a Ki blast blowing Rasho and the memory away.

Little Trunks began to fall and Trunks caught him and lead him to safety back to Little Trunks bed.

"Your safe my little light….And these wounds are nothing…---Little Trunks saw his Yami and smiled------Look-all gone" Trunks said as he pointed out

Little Trunks body was normal and he was himself once more.

Little Trunks was still scared and clung to his older self

Softly Little Trunks began to cry and Trunks just held him close

…

….

After about five minutes Little Trunks cried himself to sleep

…

…

(How is it possible that he saw my time….My memories….I locked them away) Trunks thought to himself as he watched his Hikari sleep peacefully (The only thing I can think of, is that he was so curious he unlocked them….Damnit)

Trunks brushed the hair from his Hikaris' face and he just looked at him

(((….He is so precious to me…I didn't want to have him see all that, let alone go through all that pain.))) Trunks looked down upon his Hikari and smiled (((He's a strong kid…That he is)))

….

"Trunks!" Bulma yelling at him as they left the movie house

"!" Trunks came back to his senses

"Did you like the movie" Bulma looked at him with a concerned look on her face

"Oh it was good." Trunks said with a smile that made her relax

"That's cool, I like the fact that it ended with a happy ending" Bulma saying to Vegeta who just glared at her

"…" Vegeta

"Well let's go eat…I'm famished" Goku to Bulma

"You're always hungry" Bulma

"Goku tell me" Trunks began

"Huh what is it?" Goku asked

"Where's Gohan?" Trunks asked

It is true Gohan wasn't there, and Trunks had noticed his absence

Yet Goku didn't answer

* * *

And 

Gohan was told of the outing and under usual circumstances he would have gone, yet there was something that he had to check out first.

Gohan flew in a southern direction, dressed in his fathers orange outfit; since he woke up he had a feeling he just couldn't shake.

Not wanting to disturb anyone or interrupt the daily plans he took off without telling anyone.

Finally he felt the presence he was hunting down

"What are you doing here in this time?" Gohan "You don't belong here!"

"I am here for MY son" Vegeta

"He isn't YOUR son!" Gohan narrowing his eyes

"Is that so" Vegeta "I must admit I was surprised to come here and feel YOUR presence, Its incredible you trained him and DIED fighting the androids and escape to the past, pulling a stunt my son then fallows, because of **your** training. You're a disgrace to the Saiyan race." Vegeta curled his fists and gave Gohan a death glare

Gohan curled his fists

"Your training ensured my Sons existence, so when he died he never passed on, and I wasn't able to be reunite with him…..Curse you….you sonofabitch!" Vegeta at this time was furious

"He isn't your son…He's Mine…I was there for him when you Lost your life!" Gohan raising his KI

"Do you wish to challenge me BOY" Vegeta smirking

"….YES!" Gohan narrowing his eyes

"Well then lets not waste anymore time, it took me a long time to get here and I will not waste anymore…I will find **my** son" Vegeta beginning to charge toward Gohan

To be continued…..

**A note to the readers**

Another chapter is up and the next one with be up soon so check back.

Give me some pointers and ideas I like to know what you think.

Review it and let me know

Happy Holidays

This story is in depth so I hope I didn't loose anyone **Review it** and let me know what you think. I get the chapters up faster with reviews, so let me know what you think.

**If you have any questions regarding the story or are confused e-mail me or review it and I will answer your questions. **

**I hope you all enjoyed the story so check back.**

Disclaimer-----I do not own DBZ, or yu-gi-oh, this story is made up for pure enjoyment, as well as entertainment.—I did get into Yu-gi-oh and the mind link thing, and soul room chambers is from there, but everything else is just for fun -----** Take care…..QOD**

Return to Top


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

* * *

"Your training ensured my Sons existence, so when he died, he never passed on, and I wasn't able to be reunited with him…..Curse you….you sonofabitch!" Vegeta at this time was furious

(He's really upset…) Gohan (Still, so am I…)

"He isn't your son…**He's Mine…**I was there for him when **you,** **Lost **your life!" Gohan raising his KI

"Do you wish to challenge me BOY" Vegeta smirking

"….YES!" Gohan narrowing his eyes (He's actually serious, still he must've done the same sacrifice I did to get here)

"Well then, lets not waste anymore time, it took me a long time to get here, and I will not waste anymore…I will find **my** son!" Vegeta beginning to charge toward Gohan

Vegeta and Gohan met up in an arm to arm combat.

Vegeta began to struggle against Gohan and he was beginning to be pushed back by Gohans' strength

(He's been keeping up with his training…but so have I) Vegeta

(He's' seriously pissed off…I never thought I would see him like this) Gohan

The sweat began to pour down their faces as they tried to glare each other down. As they continued the arm to arm combat, they knew that this was the chance to show a person's true strength. The winner usually ensured the victory over the opponent, and at this time neither of them was budging.

Still Vegeta realized Gohan wasn't going to go easy on him, yet he couldn't understand why Gohan was fighting with so much passion, he had never seen him like this, yet it pissed him off and with that realization came a punch to the face.

Vegeta went back a few steps before firing a Ki blast right at Gohan who countered it and threw one of his own. The energy was so intense that Gohans' blue shirt and jeans were ripping at the seams. Vegetas' saiyan gear was ripping and flying in all directions as the energy was drawing near.

"Get this through your head, the kid is happy here, he has friends and family. The choices he made are his own. I don't want you to change anything about his fate here" Gohan putting more energy in the current Ki blast

"I never gave him a choice to leave and I will not accept this!" Vegeta

Vegeta was being pushed back by the blast and met up with a mountain which was instantly destroyed and came crashing down upon him.

"…" Gohan narrowing his eyes

Gohan and Vegeta had fought together in the future, but weren't exactly close. Once Goku died Vegeta became leader of the Z fighters, but he was cold and cruel, nothing like the Vegeta of present time. The future Vegeta didn't really care about anything and he didn't even get to really see his son.

He died facing the androids and lost his chance to be with him. When he heard that his son died, he was hoping to be able to be in hell with him. Still though his son died, he was never reunited with his son, and it tore him up inside. And now there was more at stake and Vegeta knew that this was the last time he could really make a difference, and he will not give up his last chance…

Now that Trunks died he didn't go to hell, he came here, to the past. And now he wasn't going to give him up….not again, not until he fulfilled his mission for his son.

Gohan looked down at the debris and knew that even though Vegeta was down there, he wasn't thinking about his cuts. He was thinking of a plan…a plan to win.

(Okay this is Vegeta…so what is he planning) Gohan narrowing his eyes

Still Gohan wouldn't intentionally want to hurt him, unless he had threatened someone he cared for.

In this case, Gohan helped raise Trunks, and he isn't going to give him up, let alone allow him to get hurt.

While Gohan was trying to see if there was any existence in the rubble. Vegeta came up behind him and hit him in the back of his head causing Gohan to collapse on the ground.

"Humph, Saiyan kids all have the same weakness" Vegeta snarled then he sensed someone nearby and turned

"…"

"T-trunks?" Vegeta in shock

There was Little Trunks having seen Vegeta taking out Gohan.

"…" Little Trunks in shock and wide-eyed

(Gohan?) Trunks in ghost like form next to Little Trunks

"Dad?" Little Trunks wide-eyed then his gaze focused on the body lying on the ground.

Just then the clouds above let loose their water

The rain poured down and the lightening cracked across the sky and lit up Gohans body

This made both remember of the future scene and it was a scene that neither had wanted to see again, yet this was before them once again

"(GOHAN!!!!!,,NNNNOOOOOOOO!!!!!!)" Little Trunks and Trunks together

This is all it took for the two souls to finally merge into one, and with that Trunks' body changed as well.

There was a light that had emitted from Little Trunks' heart, and came shooting out of his body pushing everything away from him.

Little Trunks knew the pain, anguish, guilt, as well as the frustration of Trunks, he knew the pain and torment Trunks went through, and he never wanted to feel it again, this was the breaking point the two needed to finally merge and work together, as one soul, and one body.

The energy from Trunks seemed to be taken from the earth.

Dark clouds erupted, and surrounded the nearby cities, and the lights and electricity went out. Thunder erupted and the rain was released from the Lightening cracked across the dark sky, and the whole earth seemed to feel the same feeling Trunks felt inside.

Agony, despair, and frustration

This energy caught the attention of the Z-Fighters

"!…" Z fighters

"Let's go check it out" Goku to Piccolo

Piccolo looked out the window then gave a sideways glance to Goku

"Yeah" Piccolo staring out into the sky, while doing so he tried to pinpoint the location, all the thunder and lightening disrupted his senses.

He knew they had no choice but to play it by ear

They all began to fly off in the direction the strange energy was coming from, but they knew without having to say it, that they really didn't have much of a clue where they were heading

"This won't be easy" Goku

"…Tracking Trunks down, never is" Piccolo

Without another word they took off at breakneck speed

* * *

On the Battlefield

Trunks' body was normal, his usual self, with minor changes, his hair was darker as well as his eyes.

He had merged willingly with his younger self, still he was in shock to know that it wasn't he who wanted to merge, it was his younger self. His younger hikari was the one who called to him, and he caused him to merge.

Still since it wasn't Trunks who wanted to merge but his hikari, his manner and personality was not as harsh, and his attitude was a little more calm, yet still deadly by all means.

Now they were one at least for the time being, yet Trunks was a bit concerned, how long would this last? And what changes was this going to cause for his younger hikari?

Still he knew there had to be more to this, why would his father hurt Gohan?

"What did you do to Gohan?" Trunks said as he gripped his fists tightly causing his nails to dig deep into his skin, the pain was sharp and fierce, the skin rolled up underneath his nails, and the blood slowly dripped down from his fingertips, yet his anger kept him from feeling the pain

"He attempted to call you his son" Vegeta narrowing his eyes "When your mine"

"…" Trunks (Gohan said that, and did he just call me his son?)

"What did you do to him" Trunks continued to ask needing more information

Yet there was more to it, he just knew there was, there had to be.

Slowly Trunks' eyes flew to the body standing before him, Vegetas' body, and there he found what he was looking for.

Vegetas' body was radiating an extra aura from his body, and this type of aura you only get when your dead, and once you inhabit the body, the aura is still there but toned down a bit by a shade or two.

Summing up the facts, Trunks knew that this father was from the future. He reeked of time travel….a smell that Trunks knew well…a smell of death, and of high energy wind that is found only in the inter-dimensional plane between worlds….This was an event that hit Trunks' hard, down deep inside this feeling was of sadness and almost of longing.…

"What are you doing in this time?" Trunks said in a sad yet calmed voice his eyes were giving a sideways like glance

Pow!

Trunks was so lost in thought, that he never sensed another similar Ki come up from behind and knocked him out

Trunks' limp body fell to the floor

"…" F. Vegeta looking down at his son

"…" Vegeta didn't change his death glare he gave to his other self

Vegeta was now standing where Trunks was, and he was looking pissed

Both of them just stared at each other in an attempt to stare each other down.

Yet neither looked away or were stared down.

Without blinking Vegeta spoke

"You've gotten older" Vegeta attempting to pick a fight, he just wanted a reason to fight

"You're even older" F Vegeta smirked

This was true enough, for Vegeta in the future died at a younger age than that of the past who was currently still alive, yet the Vegeta of the past was stronger than that of the future…and this Vegeta knew well

"Bastard" Vegeta gripping his fists almost in a similar Trunks gesture

Future Vegeta just smirked

"…" Vegeta (The bastard mocks me)

"…" F Vegeta

Though the two weren't saying anything to each other this was also a way that the two spoke in-between the lines. In truth they were sizing each other up and thinking of strategic ways to get what they wanted, or at least the outcome that they so desired

F Vegeta knew that his past self was stronger and had by far more battles than he. Yet Vegeta knew that for his future self to be here, something had to be afoot, the question that was on his mind…was what.

"From what I understand you're long since dead, so why are you here" Vegeta

"I'm here for my son" F Vegeta

"…" Vegeta squinting his eyes "What" his rage was beginning to consume him

The vary thought of loosing his son, either of them, was upsetting and he wasn't going to let it happen

"I am sure you heard me the first time, or has your age made you loose your hearing as well" F Vegeta

"…." Vegeta began to loose his battle like composure

"I WILL take him back" F Vegeta "He belongs with ME"

"Over my dead body" Vegeta beginning to power up

"Naturally" F Vegeta

The two collided with enough impact to make the other Z warriors acknowledge their whereabouts, heading off in top speed they arrived at the destination only to see that Vegeta was battling a younger version of himself.

Vegeta and F Vegeta met up and crossed each other while punching the other. The force destroyed the surrounding trees and rocks had flown in all different directions.

Having dealing with Trunks this scene was nothing bizarre

"What the…" Piccolo

"!" Goku noticing his son on the floor (No….NO!) "Gohan!"

This got their attention and as they turned their heads they both met up with a large energy blast, both of them were hit and their bodies were thrown fifty feet

At this time while Goku got their attention Piccolo went to Gohans body and lifted him up into his arms, He then noticed Trunks and attempted to go to him, but he was face to face with F Vegeta.

Though he was intimidating like always, Piccolo wasn't intimidated by him but stood his ground and shielded the saiyans bodies with his own. Unless his head was destroyed his body's limbs could be regenerated. Yet this Vegeta was nothing compared to the one of his own time, and Piccolo knew that even though he was from the future, he knew he already knew all this.

"No one will take my son from me, not even you Namek" F Vegeta

F Vegeta began to power up for one of his most intense blast

"Vegeta!" Goku

F Vegeta looked at Kakkarot and had a face of disgust

"I can't believe you're still alive" F Vegeta

"…" Goku glaring at Vegeta with the utmost hatred

"Then you will be even more surprised that so am I" Vegeta

Vegeta kicked his future self and sent him flying into a mountain twenty feet away. F Vegeta charged back at Vegeta and punched him in the jaw; Vegeta retaliated by firing a Ki blast. F Vegeta was overcome by the blast and was sent into ten trees behind him.

Goku looked at one Vegeta then the other, yet said nothing; he used his instant transmission and got the Namek and two Saiyan boys out of the line of fire.

Past Vegeta got up and was wide-eyed for he had never seen the technique before. Still Vegeta took this opportunity to punch his future self out.

Vegetas future body fell limp onto the floor

"What the hell is going on?" Piccolo

"Only he may know" Krillin looking down at Trunks

* * *

And

…

* * *

At Capsule Corps

…

"…" Bulma wide-eyed and dazed

"…" Past and Future Vegeta glaring at each other

"…" Bulma dazed

"She's been like that for ten minutes already" Krillin

Bulma had been in shock as soon as she saw the two of them

This whole time Vegeta and Past Vegeta had been glaring at each other and Bulma was right in the middle of their glaring contest staring forward and not at either of them

After about thirty minutes of this, Goku decided to check up on her

"Bulma…." Goku pocking at her

"…" F Vegeta turning to look at Goku who was pawing his wife

"…" Vegeta acknowledging Goku but then looked back at his future self who recognized the look he was giving Goku since he wanted to do the same thing

"…What am I going to do?" Bulma finally coming too and blinking

"…What?" Goku a bit surprised that she spoke; he tumbled backwards from her sudden speech

Both Vegetas looked at her

"I can hardly put up with my husband, now I have two?" Bulma blinking

Everyone sweat dropped

"…Baca Onna" Vegetas together

"…" Other Z fighters

"You know Vegeta, the two of you are almost alike" Krillin said smiling a big smile

Goku just chuckled a light laugh

The death glare that both Vegetas' gave Krillin made him a bit uneasy

(Man I could hardly stand one and now there are two) Krillin thinking to himself

Piccolo caught up on his wavelength and gave a slight smile, yet said nothing

…

….

* * *

(…Are you up yet?)

…

(Trunks?)

…

Trunks slowly awoke and began to stir, he then slowly got up. The two were talking in their combined soul room

((…Man what hit us?)) Trunks to little Trunks via mind link

(Dad did) Little Trunks said rubbing his head by habit though their bump was already healed

"…" Trunks "How are you doing?"

"I…I don't know" Little Trunks said looking down at himself

Still though nothing else was said Trunks could tell that there was something more to it. Still he wasn't about to force his Hikari to say anything more than what he wanted, so he got up and the two looked out at the scene that was before them.

Trunks' body was lying on a sofa opposite that of his mother, and beside her on opposite couches was Future Vegeta on one side and Past Vegeta on another.

((They'll kill each other)) Trunks looking at them

(You have your father here, then there's mine, what are we going to do, I mean why is your dad here anyway) Little Trunks said with caution

Little Trunks began to feel something he rarely felt…Fear, not many can cause him to feel this feeling…And one person that was able to do that was his father. He was the only one that could ever make him flinch, like when he had to be punished or was forced into practicing. Yet this was a different kind of fear…the fear he had of possibly loosing his Yami, and that he wasn't sure if he was ready to face.

F Trunks could feel his little Hikaris' confusion and worry and in away, it almost matched his own, for he was curious as to what his father wanted, yet also worried.

"I wish I knew, he said he was talking to Gohan and actually called me his son" Trunks looking confused

"Dad always calls me his son" Little Trunks now was confused

"…" Trunks closed his eyes and didn't say a thing, but sighed

-Still with heavy heart, Little Trunks understood why his Yami was so silent-

* * *

The too looked back at everyone then went back into their soul rooms, Seeing that his Hikari was alright...Trunks took over the body and Trunks awoke.

* * *

As he awoke so did Gohan

"…" Vegeta

"Son" F Vegeta getting up

"…" Vegeta getting in front of Trunks and confronting his future self

"Get out of my way" F Vegeta glared

"Make me" Vegeta glaring

"Vegeta will you sit down!" Bulma getting up from her seat

Everybody looked at her

"…" Vegetas

Gohan then got up and both Vegetas looked at him

F Vegeta took a big sigh and then looked back at Trunks

"Son I have traveled a long way to get here, you know without me saying of the journey I had to take." F Vegeta

"…" Everyone

"Father…" Trunks whispered

Vegeta turned and looked at his son with hurtful look in his eyes; they then glassed over once more as he regained his battle like composure.

"Father…What was so important that you tracked me here? Just tell me what's wrong" Trunks gave a pleading look at his father

Both Vegetas felt the same at this moment, and they both sighed and gave in to their son

F Vegeta looked as though he had been beaten by Goku four times straight, he sighed and looked tired, for he had been traveling for many years of his time and unlike Trunks his journey was never swift yet what is time, when you have an eternity. Still though he had traveled long and throughout many different dimensions and times, he finally found his son, and now he can tell him what he wanted to say.

"Son" F Vegeta began and sank back onto the sofa behind him

"Father?" Trunks asked questionably

"Son your mother…died" F Vegeta

"This I know of….-Trunks began to feel the hatred consume his heart-…I know that bastard killed her, and I lost my life in the process, still…-Trunks remembering the final battle--/Little Trunks just listened in to the conversation from his soul room, and a single tear flowed down his cheeks he didn't know what he would do if he lost his Yami, but how could he adjust the fate given to them both/--…just so I took him with me I don't give a damn about my sin" Trunks folding up his hands into fists

"Trunks **you** did kill him, and **I **tortured him when he went to hell for an eternity and then some, but I didn't come here to tell you that" F Vegeta "or to reassure you and blow sunshine on the life **you** chose"

"The bastard" Krillin listening in

"…" Piccolo, Vegeta, and Goku

Everyone was listening in but only Vegeta knew of what they spoke of

"Your mother, --Both Trunks went wide-eyed----she never crossed over" F Vegeta

"…What" Trunks "I saw her die, I had a vision of what happened, she did die"

"Trunks!" Reawakening Trunks from his daze "Listen Boy! My time is short" F Vegeta having a hurtful look in his eyes at the vary thought of his fate

"It took time…but he's right Trunks, your mother never crossed over" Gohan finally spoke and the two looked at him

"You know, don't you boy" F Vegeta looking back at Gohan

"Son your mothers' essence is trapped somewhere, I couldn't find her, and when you died and didn't cross over, I had to find you. Find your mother Trunks" F Vegeta

"Your time is up Vegeta" Gohan stepping over to Trunks and F Vegeta

"So is yours boy" F Vegeta

"What is it?" Trunks said confusingly

"I have to leave Trunks" Gohan began

"…" Trunks (not again)

"Trunks-Gohan said sighing- I showed you what I knew of, I trained you and through my training you learned the ability of time travel and techniques…When you were to die your body did what it does naturally…time travel, so you and your past self connected and you were brought here, thus preserving your essence for a greater purpose" Gohan

"…" Trunks

"We have to leave" F Vegeta

"What Why?" Trunks

"If your father and I don't leave we will be destroyed and even our souls with dissolve into nothing, it is the price we pay for defying our fate and leaving the spirit world" Gohan said sighing

Gohan closed his eyes and at the same time F Vegeta slowly disappeared into nothing.

"Father…" Trunks wide-eyed he then turned to Gohan "No…not again!" Trunks with a fear and painful expression

Gohans adult ghost came out of his Past self and the two stood in front of each other as though looking into a mirror, Gohan and F Gohan were just about identical

"Thanks little buddy" Gohan said to his past self

"Anytime" P Gohan said with a smile

"Go…han?" Trunks whispered –He never thought it possible, but it was Gohan…and F Gohan had been inside of him this whole time, but how long?

(You have the knowledge from my time) Gohan said to his Past self "Trunks take care" He gave a wave to his father and smiled "Bye Dad"

Goku waved and Gohan disappeared slowly into nothing

"…" Trunks wide-eyed as he saw Gohan slowly disappear before his eyes as though a mirage that quickly came and went

Trunks was overcome with his emotions that he was no longer stable enough to support his body and Little Trunks took over

Everyone just looked at Trunks yet said nothing, and Trunks himself locked himself up in his soul room crying desperate tears, for he, Trunks was once more the lone worrier

To be continued in Volume Two………………………..…Desperate Tears

**A note to the readers**

Another chapter is up, and yes this is the last story of Dark Oblivion Volume one. As this is the end of this first Volume I would like reviews to let me know of what you thought of this first Volume. I am curious to know of what you thought of this and the other chapters. Volume two will be the continuation of this story and I would like to know if you would like me to continue on for the next Volume.

I hope you all enjoyed it, and thanks for reading this whole time.

See you all in the next Volume

Give me some pointers and ideas' let me know what you think.

This story is in depth so I hope I didn't loose anyone

**If you have any questions regarding the story or are confused e-mail me or review it and I will answer your questions. **

**I hope you all enjoyed the story so check back.**

Disclaimer-----I do not own DBZ, or yu-gi-oh, this story is made up for pure enjoyment, as well as entertainment.—I did get into Yu-gi-oh and the mind link thing, and soul room chambers is from there, but everything else is just for fun -----** Take care…..QOD**


End file.
